


Through The Mist

by GameOfOlicity



Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospital, Hurt, Lovers, POV Felicity Smoak, Physical Therapy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: “What is going on?” she slurred then coughed, her throat being abnormally sore.“Please tell me.” She said with a hoarse and low voice.Oliver nodded and sighed. “Today is November 15 2018. You’re in the hospital because…” she saw he couldn’t finish his sentence and squeezed his hand to encourage him to tell her.“Felicity,” he looked up and she saw his eyes filled with tears and only reflecting sorrow and pain. “You’ve been in the coma for two months.”





	1. Don’t Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I’m back, as promised, with a new fic that follows my latest one, In Another World We’ll Be Together. I suggest you read this fic before starting that one. Enjoy this chapter lovelies  
> xoxo

 

_Previously..._

 

 

_She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She clearly was in a hospital room but she didn’t know why. She turned her head around slowly and saw balloons by the window and flowers with it. She looked down and saw Oliver leaning his head against her thigh. She smiled and tried to speak but somehow her mouth wouldn’t cooperate so she squeezed the hand he had put in hers and he immediately looked up._

_“Felicity?” he looked at her as if he couldn’t believe what was in front of him._

_She nodded and he smiled. “I’m so happy you’re back!” he breathed loudly and pressed the call button, a second or whatsoever later a doctor came in and immediately started talking to Felicity._  
_“Hello Miss Smoak, I’m Doctor Lance, I’m going to proceed to some tests on you while the nurses check your status.” The doctor said and as soon as he had said the word nurse, one entered the room and started checking her heart rate and making sure everything was okay. She made her drink some water before the doctor asked her questions._

_“Miss Smoak, can you tell me what day it is today?” she shook he rhead and the doctor looked at Oliver who immediately lowered his head._

_“What is going on?” she slurred then coughed, her throat being abnormally sore._

_“I should probably let you talk with your friend over there and he’ll explain everything to you. When you’ll be done processing it all, I’ll come back and explain to you what will happen. Okay?” he asked and she nodded. The doctor and the nurse headed out and Oliver took her hand in his and kissed the top of it softly._

_“Felicity, do you have any idea why you could be here?” she shook her head. “Or what day it is today?” she shook her head again and saw Oliver gulp down slowly._

_“Please tell me.” She said with a hoarse and low voice._

_Oliver nodded and sighed. “Today is November 15 2018. You’re in the hospital because…” she saw he couldn’t finish his sentence and squeezed his hand to encourage him to tell her._

_“Felicity,” he looked up and she saw his eyes filled with tears and only reflecting sorrow and pain. “You’ve been in the coma for two months.”_

_______

 

Through The Mist

 

  
Don’t Wake Me Up

[<https://youtu.be/QOowQeKyNkQ>]

 

 

__

  
_If this love only exists in my dreams, don’t wake me up._  
__

 

  
**Wednesday, November 16 2018**

  
Felicity had spent her first day after waking up surrounded by doctors and being questioned about what she had supposedly dreamt of. But for her it was anything but a dream. The pain she had felt and the fear that had elicited goosebumps on her skin felt so real and vivid to her. She needed to tel Oliver about it but it seemed like the doctors wouldn’t let go of her all day long, eventually, Oliver had to go back away as she wasn’t allowed any visitors and both were saddened by the thought of being separated but said nothing about it to the other.

Felicity had had a hard time sleeping the previous night, every single time she tried to close her eyes the same thing popped in her mind over and over. And it haunted her every dreams. She couldn’t not say what had happened to anyone. She hadn’t gotten into a freaking coma for 2 months just like that. She had to tell someone but she didn’t know who just yet.

This morning Felicity was awake at four. Exhaustion had taken over her around one but an earthshaking nightmare concocted by her marvelous brain had woken her up just two hours later.

That’s how she found herself, at seven in the morning, trying to get up on her own and not taking the advice of her doctor to not get up on her own due to her broken ribs. Felicity felt useless. She fell back on her bed, the pain was too high for her to ignore it, she relented and called a nurse to help her right in time when one came in to bring her her breakfast.

“Hello Miss Smoak, how are we today?” The nurse Felicity was sure she knew from somewhere helped her up and into the bathroom, she was kind enough to wait outside for Felicity to do her thing and then helped her back into bed.

“I feel like I know you but my brain is still a bit foggy from my dreams and reality. Who are you?” The nurse must’ve seen Felicity’s hopeless face and had taken pity of her because she sighed and sat at the end of her bed and patted her ankles.

“We do know each other but I’ve been ordered to treat you as any other patient until you remember. But I can tel you my name if you want, I wasn’t forbidden that.” The nurse proposed and Felicity nodded slowly while drinking the juice that was on her plate.

“Honestly I just remember Oliver from all this nonsense.” She admitted and the nurse chuckled softly. “What?”

She shook her head and looked at Felicity. That doesn’t really surprise me. You’ve spent the last year glued to Oliver and him to you, of course it was ‘professional’.” The nurse said the last word while air quoting with her hands

“Why did you air quote the last word.”

“Because no one believed it was only professional and we all had bets as to when you two would finally kiss but then-“ The nurse stopped in her explanation and looked down.

“The coma thing happened?” The nurse nodded.

”But you’re pretty private about your life so maybe you’re already with him who knows?” The nurse smirked and wiggles her brows, which made Felicity smile and instantly regret it as her ribs hurt like hell.

she hissed in pain and sighed. “I still don’t know your name blondie.” Felicity raised a brow and the nurse nodded.

“I’m Sara.” The blue eyes blonde smiled and Felicity’s jaw dropped a little. “What? Heard that name in your dreams?” Sara chuckled and Felicity nodded slowly.

“Actually yes. Sara Lance, after the earthquake, in my dreams at least I don’t know if there was an earthquake here. Anyways, her sister had died in the earthquake and she wanted to stop the bastard that had done that to her and we finally stopped him!” Felicity explained and Sara smiled softly. “Please tell me that if you have a sister she ain’t dead and she’s okay and happy.” Felicity really had a hard time remembering anything at all apart from how she ended up in this bed, that she remembered all too well.

“I do have a sister, her name is-“

“Laurel.”

Sara nodded and continued, “She is fine, married and just gave birth to an adorable munchkin. A girl.” Sara added and felicity nodded, happy to see that Sara had all her family and they were all very much alive, unlike the version she had in her dreams.

“I’m glad.” Felicity nodded slowly while trying not to drift off to that night around two months ago. She closed her eyes and shook the memories away.

“Are you okay Liss?” Sara raised her brows and Felicity found herself doing the same thing st the use of the original nickname.

“Liss?” Felicity asked and Sara nodded.

“It’s your nickname around here. Do you remember what you do in life and your age too? I was told yesterday you didn’t remember that.” Felicity thought for a second.

Last thing she remembered she worked for her own company and was thirty five. But she guessed since it was all in her dreams it was probably not true.

“I just remember that I work in this hospital but I don’t know which section and in my dreams I was thirty five and working with my own company. But I suppose that I’m not thirty five am I?” Felicity asked and Sara shook her head.

“You’re a therapist in this hospital and the youngest, you’re twenty three Felicity.” Sara told her and just when she was about to ask another question, Oliver entered, with his wheeling chair and a big smile drawn on his lips.

“Hey ladies. You were talking about how handsome I was weren’t ya?” Oliver winked at Felicity, who blushed and tried to hide her face behind her hands.

“We were not actually, I just asked her where she worked and how old she was and she told me she was thirty five in her dreams. That old lady can’t seem to accept that she’s young and beautiful.” Sara sighed loudly and chuckled with Oliver.

“Thanks Sara, I’ll keep her company.” Oliver told his friend and she nodded.

“You always do Ollie.” Sara slapped her friend’s arm to tease him and helped him in front of Felicity before going out to take care of other patients.

When Sara closed the door Felicity felt immediately more at ease around Oliver and wanted to be as close to him as physically possible.

“Hey you.” He whispered and she smiled. “You’ve scared the hell out of me Felicity. I thought you’d never wake up from this.” Oliver’s tone was low and his eyes were showing worry and despair.

“I remember vaguely what happened. In my memories I saw the wheels of a wheeling chair, now I understand why.” She chuckled softly and held out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand and sighed, kissing the top of it slowly.

“Do you remember anything else apart from that? Doctor Lance said you had a concussion and you were having some trouble regaining fully your memories.” Oliver spoke softly to her, it appeased her and almost killed her back to sleep.

“You can’t come up here with me can you?” She patted her bed and nodded toward his wheeling chair.

“Yes I can, I have a very good physical therapist who helped me work my arms enough to carry my whole weight until my legs come back to me.” He winked at her and used his arms only and got into bed with her.

“Me?” She asked, curious to know who had done miracles with him.

“Yes you. That’s how we met. I know you will remember later but I’m telling you anyways because I love this story.” He looked down, waiting for her approval, which she gave in the form of a wide smile.

  
_____

  
**Wednesday, September 13 2017**

  
Felicity readied herself for her next appointment. A veteran. He had lost his legs during his first time on the field. Felicity had read his file over and over again, she could try to use the chip on him, but she needed to see if there was just the slightest chance for recovery before putting up so much work into it. That’s how she found herself here, at 7:30pm, having him as her last patient of the day.

“Felicity?” Sara, her best friend, sneaked in her room with a broad smile on her smug face.

“What do you want Sara? I see you coming. I have an appointment I can’t go wherever you want me to go with you.” Felicity warned her friend and she nodded.

“I know, your appointment is here.” She told Felicity and winked at her friend.

“What? Why the wink?!” Felicity didn’t have time to have an answer because a very handsome and strong man entered the room with just his wheeling chair and a wide smile spread on his lips.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” He held his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

“Please Mr Queen, make yourself comfortable and if you could go beside my examination table please?” She closed her door and locked it, not wanting Sara to barge in unannounced.

She turned around to see the man trying to get up on the table, she rushed to help him and put one hand under one of his arm and the other under his leg, pulling it up and allowing him to finally be able to lay on the table.

“I was almost there you know?” Oliver défendes his honor and laid comfortably on his back.

“I know. But I’m here to help. You don’t have to feel ashamed or feel the need to refuse in getting help from me. Okay?” She started pulling his leg up and down, testing it to make sure it was okay.

“I know but I’ve always tried to handle things on my own and now I just.” He shook his head and sighed.

“Tell me.” She said as she moved onto his other leg and then to the nerves on the small of his back, making him turn to his side a little.

“I don’t like depending on someone. It makes me uncomfortable.” He told her and she nodded.

“I know it’s hard to depend on someone, but know that I’m not here for you to depend on my Mr Queen. I’m here for you to talk to me whenever you feel down because that’s my job and I’m here to physically educate your muscles to moving the right way and making you walk again.” She assured him and he nodded slowly.

“Thank you but you can call me Oliver. It doesn’t bother me.” He whispered and she nodded again.

“I’ll call you Oliver if I accept to take you in this and you’ll call me Felicity. Deal?” He nodded and she kept examining him.

He was quiet until she made her decision, and within this time, Felicity had examined his whole body, made the calculations as to how she would be able to help him and if she was going to be able to help him. All those things taken in consideration, she put Oliver back on his chair and directed him to her desk.

“So. I think I could help you, that is if you’re ready to be here all the time. I’m starting a new experiment on people with the same condition as yours, if you’d like in it’s simple, we put a chip in your nerves on your lower back to reconnect the damaged nerves together, then you go through physical therapy with me and psychological therapy, with me as well. It’s a bit expensive but it’s the only possibility I see for you to get a chance to walk again.” Felicity explained and Oliver nodded.

“So if I agree, I’ll be going under some surgery to put a chip in my body to help my legs work?” She nodded. “And then go through therapy?” She nodded again.

“So, what do you say Oliver? Are you ready to walk again?” She smiled and he nodded with a smile of his own.

“I’m ready, Felicity,” they shook hands and she opened the door to let him out before shutting everything and directing him outside.

  
_____

  
“That was really cute, wasn’t it?” Felicity looked up to Oliver who smiled widely down at her.

“I know. That’s how we met and immediately became friends.” He told her and she sighed.

“But you’re still on your chair.” She deflated.

“Hey, I’m still on my chair because I’m a lazy ass. But you taught me how to stand on my feet. I’m just used to being on my chair and since you’ve been in a coma I didn’t want anyone else to touch me so I haven’t done a lot of work for about two months.” He looked apologetic but Felicity felt something in her, probably dissapointment, that made her get up and half yell at him.

“You what?! That is not okay Oliver! You can’t just go around like that and throw a years worth of hard work just because I was down!” She was mad, but that was until he gave his reason.

“Michael Clarke is the other therapist. You really want me to go with him?! After what he’s done to you?!” It was his time to yell at her and she laid back down.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her heard beat going faster and the machine that was attached to it betraying her.

“I was there.” Was the only thing he needed to say for her to understand. She hadn’t been alone that night, and she didn’t see wheels because of Oliver. She wasn’t alone in this, he knew.

She sighed in relief and turned around instinctively to hug him, which she did. Thankfully he said nothing when she hugged him and kissed the crown of her head instead.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this Felicity. And I’m sorry I was powerless, but you need to tell someone. I’m not going to let him walk away with this, are we clear?” Oliver told her and she nodded, she just needed to find someone to tell this about.

“And, what about us?” She pointes between him and her.

“What do you mean?” She felt Oliver’s heart beat faster and places her hand on his chest.

“What are we to each other?” She asked but before Oliver could answer her question Sara barged un with two plates full of food and box of her own.

“What’s up bitches! Mind if I give you your meal?” She announced and both Oliver and Felicity sat on her bed while Sara pulls the bed tray.

They both chuckled and Sara sat at the end of the bed, opening her lunch box while Oliver and Felicity started eating their own food.

“Do you mind if I stay? I have my lunch now and I wanted tot all with my friends.” Felicity nodded and her friend smiled. “What were you two talking about?” Sara asked, starting to eat her own food.

“He told me about how we first me and that you were my best friend.” Felicity told Sara who smiled widely and winked at Oliver.

“Do you guys know what happened exactly that got Felicity in a coma?” Oliver asked, immediately getting into it without Felicity’s approval.

“We just know that she hit her head really hard and the concussion she now have was bigger and her brain had not enough space in her skull anymore so we put her in a coma until it would deflate, which happened a week ago.” Sara told them and Felicity nodded.

“That explains the sick headache I’ve been having since I woke up.” Sara nodded and then shook her head.

“We also determined that in no way you could’ve injured yourself the way you did by yourself Liss. And I know it’s not Oliver because that guy just can’t hurt a bug.” Sara told them and they both swallowed.

“Felicity?” Oliver looked down at her, waiting for her to finally spit it.

When she shook her head Oliver talked. “I was there. When the thing happened.”

“I’m not surprised.” Sara smirked but when she saw how scared Felicity was she patted her friend’s leg. “Felicity, are you okay?”

Felicity shook her head and nuzzled close to Oliver.

“Maybe we should wait for her to recover her memory before I tell you what happened.” Oliver proposed and both Felicity and Sara nodded. After that had passed, Felicity was eating her plate and even finished before Oliver, which was apparently a first.

They had spent Sara’s lunch time talking about Felicity’s lost memories and teasing her about a lover. After Sara was done she recovered both Oliver’s and Felicity’s plates and went back to work.

Oliver turned the TV on and Felicity laid comfortably on his shoulder. After just a few minutes watching some romcom Felicity yawned and nuzzled against Oliver, her eyelids falling slowly but surely as each minute passed.

“If you want to sleep go ahead, I’m not leaving your side until I’m forced to.” He whispered against her ear and kissed her temple. The gesture was soft and Felicity fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

  
_____

  
The following days had Felicity go through physical therapy, which of cours edge went to with Oliver and they both avoided the big elephant in the room while getting back in shape slowly. Felicity had asked for Oliver to sleep with her since oddly enough, she had no nightmare around him and felt at ease. The more she slept the more memories went rushing back to her, memories of her first day training Oliver, the memory of some dinner with Sara and Dinah, her girlfriend. She told them their in her dreams Dinah was her best friend and everyone laughed because Felicity had indeed always been close to Dinah.

After a week in the hospital, Doctor Lance decided to test Felicity’s memory, which, if we listened to her, had come back fully.

They even made Felicity’s mother come for her to ask very precise questions about her childhood and when Felicity didn’t remember Donna started explaining and Felicity immediately finished the story and added something more about it.

She was cleared and ready to go home the following day.

  
_____

  
**Thursday, November 22 2018**

  
It was around four in the afternoon when Felicity had her car parked in front of her house and got helped out of it and in her house by Dinah. She stayed with Felicity to help her with the kitchen while waiting for Oliver, who insisted on spending the night with her to make sure she was okay.

Oliver arrived half an hour after Felicity and Dinah and immediately installed himself.

“So, are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?” Dinah asked and Felicity nodded.

“I’m ready just I need to be careful not to carry heavy weights.” Felicity told them what Lance had told her and Oliver nodded.

“You know what that means Oliver?” Dinah smirked and smacked his arm. Oliver shook his head and Felicity blushed. Hard.

“Anyways, I’m going to prepare something for tonight.” Felicity announced and Dinah took it as her cue to leave and said goodbye to her friends.

“What do you want to do? Because I know that you can’t cook Felicity so please don’t intoxicate us.” Oliver laughed and tried to move away when she threw a towel at him but wasn’t fast enough.

“I was thinking Chinese?” She smiled when he nodded and immediately grabbed her phone to call their favorite Chinese takeout.

After eating their food and taking a well deserved shower, Felicity and Oliver went to bed and laid calmly under the sheets.

As she lay alone, Felicity tried not to panic but was unable to not do so. The memories of that night haunted her again and made her want to throw up. She couldn’t sleep, so she decided to try and sneak in to sleep with Oliver.

She got up from her bed and walked out to walk around the house and tire herself as much as possible. Around midnight, she was finally starting to get tired and hopped back into bed, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep easily.

But just a few hours later she woke up yelling and covered in sweat. Her sheets were wet as well as her shirt and her hair were sticky. She painted loudly, so loudly she didn’t hear Oliver get up and roll to her bedroom, which made her jump when he entered her bedroom and called her.

“Felicity calm down it’s just me, you had a nightmare.” Oliver got closer and put a comforting hand on her arm. “Go take a shower, I’ll wait for you here.” He told her and she got up, immediately going to her bathroom and opening her shower.

She stood under the hot stream for a good ten minutes before remembering that Oliver was waiting for her outside, she got out of the shower and put on new clothes before going back to bed.

Felicity entered her bedroom and walked toward her bed until her legs hit the border of it. She let herself fall on the mattress and laid back on her bed and sighed. “This is awful. I’ve never had PTSD before and I can tell now why militaries don’t want to sleep.” She explained and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“It’s okay Felicity, everything’s fine.” Oliver told her as he hopped in her bed, laid next to her and hugged her tightly.

“I’m a little more scared than I care to admit.” She whispered and her lower lip trembled a little.

“It’s okay, it’s totally normal to be scared after what happened.” Oliver drew soothing patterns on her arm and Felicity started to calm down.

Oliver breathes slowly and let Felicity adjust to his breathing so that she could calm down. After a while Felicity sighed and started to fall back asleep.

“How about we sleep a little? Tomorrow’s Friday and you always had a huge schedule on Fridays.” Oliver whispered and Felicity nodded.

  
_____

  
**Friday, November 23 2018**

  
Felicity woke up with her head still on Oliver’s chest and her hand entwined with his. She smiled and stirred slowly, not wanting to wake him up.

“Hey sleepy head, slept well?” Oliver whispered, his voice was hoarse and low. He leaned down and kissed Felicity‘s forehead softly.

“Hey, I always sleep well with you.” She chuckled softly and kissed him on his cheek.

“What do you have planned today?” He asked while playing with her fingers.

“I don’t know I think Emily and Taylor are coming in today and since I am still on physical therapy, I was planning on doing it with them to support them and show them that they can do it you know?” Oliver nodded and Felicity sighed.

“I have an appointment with you today, both physical and psychological therapy, would you be able to maintain the psychological therapy this afternoon?” It was Felicity’s time to nod.

“I don’t mind working my normal hours as long as Lance is okay with it, he’s my doctor so I’ll ask him and see.”

“Alright, breakfast and then we go? You can drive?”

“Yes, yes, and yes I can drive don’t worry. I just need to be careful while doing so.” She smiled and got out from the warm covers. She then helped Oliver out of the bed and they both went to the kitchen where Oliver would prepare coffee while Felicity did the only thing she could do without burning everything down, breakfast.

They are while talking about their day and how Oliver was going to get yelled at for not staying in his hospital room. Felicity laughed about t and told him not to worry, that she’ll take care of it with Quentin. They prepared themselves and Felicity took Oliver’s emergency clothes out of her drawer and gave them to him so he could get dressed.

They left Felicity’s house just in time for them to be not late for Felicity’s for appointment of the day. When they arrived at the hospital, Felicity parles her car on her parking spot and helped Oliver out of her car before they took the elevator and directly into the physical therapy floor.

They walked a few meters only before Felicity was interrupted by Sara and Laurel, who had her newborn safely sleeping in her arms.

“Hey Liss! I’m so happy to find you here! Hi Ollie!” Sara hugged both fel and Oliver before moving aside to let Laurel present her newborn.

“Oh this baby is just the cutest little munchkin on earth!” Felicity’s voice was high pitched and Oliver chuckled behind her.

“She’s a beautiful baby, I knew my best friend had some good genes in him.” Oliver told the girls and when Felicity turned around she saw him smirk.

“Her name is Katie, Felicity, Lance.” Laurel announced and Felicity felt tears tickle her cheeks. “Because this little one wouldn’t be here without you.” Laurel whispered and handed the baby for Felicity to hold her.

Once she had it in her arms, Felicity smiled softly down at the newborn. “Aren’t you a cute little one?” She shook Katie’s hand with her finger and smiled wider when the baby took it in her tiny hand.

“She looks a lot like Laurel don’t you think?” Sara whispered from behind her ear and Felicity nodded slowly while still smiling down at the newborn.

She looked up and looked at Laurel, “how’s Tommy doing? I would like to see him so I can check on his leg if it’s okay?” Laurel nodded and Felicity gave her her baby back.

Felicity and Oliver turned around and were starting to direct themselves to her office when Sara went running after them.

“Oh and Felicity?” Felicity turned around and raised a brow, “my dad wants to see you after your hour and a half with Em and Tay, cool?”

“Cool.” Felicity nodded firmly and went to her office to check on any important message she might’ve had during her time away.

“It’s all taken care of Miss Smoak.” A male voice spoke to her and she looked up, not expecting a man with eyebrows more on fleek than Beyoncé.

“Hello? I haven’t been around lately, are you new?” She asked, not sure how to treat the stranger.

“Yes, I’m replacing your former coworker and my name is Paul, I’m more of a physical therapist than psychological but I’ve taken care of your patients as much as I could and listened to them when it was needed, I know I’m not you but I hope I helped a little while you were away.” The young male smiled and held his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

“I’m very happy to see you Paul, my name is Felicity and I’m also delighted to see that, indeed, you’ve taken care of everything that needed to be taken care of. So I guess I’ll just go see my patients now, will you come with me and brief me a little on what you did?” Felicity proposed and Paul nodded.

“Sure! Let me just grab my note book and I’ll give it to you, I wrote every exercice down to make it easier for you.” He explained and Felicity thought about it for a second, that was a genius idea!

“I need to do that too! It’s brilliant!” Felicity babbled and heard Paul chuckle.

“Sure Felicity, but after, we need to hurry or we’ll be late to welcome Emily and Taylor.” Paul opened the door and Felicity rushed toward the training space with Paul following her closely.

They arrived right on time to see Taylor and Emily walk in slowly but surely.

Felicity had already changed and was in a simple yoga pant and large T-shirt. She walked toward the children and tweeted them with a wide smile.

“Well hello there! How are my favorite twins today?” Felicity opened her arms and hugged the young children.

“Felicity!” The both yelled and hugged her back.

“We’re so happy to see you back here!” Taylor started.

“We were scared when we didn’t see you! But then Paul explained you had an issue and now you’ll be training with us! Isn’t that cool!” Emily said, unable to stop herself from moving from right to left.

“I know right! It’s going to be amazing! But Em, I told you to stop doing this, it’s hurting your skeleton.” Felicity warmed the little girl and her brother chuckled.

“Alright lets go to work everyone!” Paul told them and put Felicity on a re-education machine for her legs and told her to do the regular, which meant ten times ten pushes while he took care of putting the twins on the walking aid.

“You guys be careful to not to fall alright?” Felicity said aloud as she started her own exercice, which was a lot harder than she though, her ribs were still hurting a lot and everything in her told her to stop but she knew better and pushed harder, even though she felt like her ribs were about to break under her skin.

“That’s good Felicity, keep going.” She felt hands on her shoulder and looked up to see Oliver, in his wheeling chair and already sweaty.

“Hey you.” She whispered and put her feet down after the first row. “Aren’t you supposed to be behind the twins and do your own exercices?”

“Actually no, Paul told me to go with you and do the same exercice as you do, first to encourage you to do it all and second because after he examined my file he told me he’d like for me to try at the smaller weights to help me gain strength now that I gained control of my legs again.” Oliver said proudly and installed himself next to her.

“Okay, do the first ten and put the weight to the second lowest for now, I don’t want you to have a problem.” Felicity told him and he did as she said and started the first ten pushes easily.

“You do the next round with me Felicity.” Oliver told her and they started their nine rows of ten pushes for about half an hour before pail came and allowed them to move onto the next exercice for Oliver and to help Emily and Taylor for Felicity.

After felicity had finished with the twins she was back in her office and starting to eat her lunch when someone knocked on her door. She put her plate aside and cleaned her desk before getting up and opening the door to find Caitlin and Quentin, a file in her friend’s hand and waiting for her to invite them in.

She put herself to the side and motioned for them to come in and closed the door when they were seated.

“How can I help you? I’m sorry I was training I didn’t have time to change back to my dress.” She excused herself and sat back on her chair.

They were both looking weirdly at her and it started getting awkward. They sighed and Caitlin gave her the file, which she started reading immediately.

“Hold on before you read this.” Quentin told her and she put the file down. She had already figured this file was hers, the question was why would they give her that.

“We know this file is usually useless but it contains some information you might want to read after Quentin tells you what happened while you were away.” Her friend told her and Felicity nodded, looking toward Quentin and waiting for him to speak.

“Firstly, he’s been fired.” She nodded, relieved to not have to see his face ever again. “But, to be fired we had to investigate on him and what we uncovered wasn’t pretty Felicity. Just know that you’re not the first one and that he’s now in prison and his trial is coming up now that you’ve woken up. We learned that he sexually assaulted women and children here, we were really taken aback when we learned that and we thought you should know. That being said, we don’t know what happened between you and him the night he did what he did to you.” Quentin stopped to let Felicity take in the fact that everyone seemed to know.

“You know? Oliver told me he was the only one to know.” Felicity felt the need to throw up and swallowed to avoid rushing toward her bathroom.

“We know thanks to him, because during the first week we saw him not eating and not moving away from you, he was remorseful so we decided to ask him and he burst out cried and explained that he was there and what he saw. He did that to protect you Felicity, and he wanted to tell you but he was scared that you’d be mad for betraying you. But trust me, he helped a lot and thanks to him your ex is now out of reach.” Caitlin explained and Felicity’s need to throw up became unbearable.

“During the investigation, Detective Darhk came and took care of everything that needed to be taken care of. Please Felicity don’t be mad at Oliver.” Quentin begged her but this time Felicity just had time to get up and rush toward the bathroom before emptying the content of her stomach in the toilets.

She stayed alone for a few seconds before Caitlin came behind her and pulled her hair while stroking her back gently.

“It’s okay Felicity, I know it’s hard. Don’t worry he’s gone now.” Caitlin told her and Felicity nodded, she got away from the toilets when she was done being sick and Caitlin helped her clean it.

They both came back and sat around her desk, Felicity took her file and Caitlin and Quentin let her read it. There were several files that showed her injuries, photos or her ribs, her head, her back and her thighs. The bastard really didn’t go easy on her.

Then came some blood tests, all negatives apart from one. Felicity’s jaw fell and she looked up to Caitlin who nodded slowly.

“That’s why I’m here, I got a few questions.” Quentin excused himself and shook Felicity’s hand before leaving the two women alone.

“How. How long have I-“

“We don’t know for sure, we just did that test but it just gave the results we were asking now for how long you’ve had it. I have to ask, was it him? Was it Michael?” Felicity saw rage bubble up in her friend’s eyes as she pronounced his name.

Felicity slowly shook her head, “I don’t know. Maybe?” She started seeing blurry as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Caitlin nodded, sighing and looking at her friend with pain in her hazel eyes.

“What do we do now?” She asked, not really knowing how to treat the information that had just been given to her.

“Well, we can’t do anything about it anymore so you’ll have to go with it. We can’t go back anymore it’s too late. Technically we can, but I won’t do that to you I’m sorry it’s just inhuman.” Caitlin told her friend and Felicity nodded, she was right doing that was inhuman and Felicity was not planning on doing it.

“Okay, I need time to process. I also need to talk about it with my mom. She’ll know what to do.” Felicity started sobbing and put a hand in front of her mouth to muffle the sounds. “What if it’s him?!” Felicity cried harder and Caitlin got up to soothe her friend.

“I don’t know, but if it’s him, I’ll do it for you, I can’t leave you like that if it’s him I’ll do anything in my power to arrange things.” Caitlin stroke a hand on Felicity’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “It’s going to be okay Felicity. I’m sure it’s all going to be okay.”


	2. Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! So listen; there’s some small parts here that can be uncomfortable for some people, if you do feel uncomfortable please just skip the parts.  
> xoxo

Through The Mist

 

  
Happier

[<https://youtu.be/RE87rQkXdNw>]

 

  
—  
‘ _Cause this just don’t feel right to me  
I wanna raise your spirits_,  
 _I_ _want to see you smile_  
—

 

  
**Friday, November 23 2018**

 

Felicity stared blankly at the wall in front of her, the paintings hung on it were blurry despite her knowing them by heart. All around her was just a blur and had someone talked in her presence, she wouldn’t have heard them. She was just too focused on what just happened with Caitlin to talk or listen or even look at anyone. Her thoughts were driven by that night now three months and ten days ago. September 13th 2018, the day her life went south and also the day that will always be engraved in her memory. She didn’t try to close her eyes because she knew what was waiting for her. She knew that if she closed her eyes she would see him over her. And she would probably imagine things that didn’t happen.

She sighed and tried to breathe normally but there was still this weight on her lungs making it hard to let air pass through. She laid back on her chair and allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. Even in her coma dream she had a better life, apart from the whole my husband and my son were taken away from me and I was attacked by Merlyn. Felicity’s eyes shot open. Merlyn. Why was he in her dream when the man wasn’t even here in her real life? He hadn’t seen his son in ages, since she’s here Felicity had never seen Tommy with his dad or talking about him. The only reason she knows he exists is because she was there for his wedding with Laurel and she was there when he changed his name into Lance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice through her foggy brain.

“What happened to her? What did you do Cait?” He asked and Felicity heard some noise alerting her that he was approaching her.

“I don’t know, Oliver! I just told her what was in the file, what I told you. But you need to tell her what you told me, then we’ll do the tests right away and I’ll determine exactly since when it happened.” Her friend said and Felicity finally came back to reality and slowly turned her head to see Oliver looking lovingly at her.

“Hey babe. You’ve been gone for a while. How are you doing?” He spoke softly and she felt Caitlin’s cold hands on her shoulders.

“I don’t know. Has she told you.” Felicity’s voice was hoarse and low, if she spoke louder she was certain she would break and cry again.

“I told him everything about your file and he told me he didn’t know what Michael did to you apart from, well, the obvious.” Caitlin said and lowered her head.

“Okay. I remember Oliver going away because of the stairs he wasn’t able to go down but then Michael ran after him and I heard some commotion, giving me enough time to run to the kitchen but I don’t know what happened after that it was just a blur.” Felicity told them and she heard them swallow as she, her head still low, tried to keep the tears at bay.

“I didn’t hear him do anything of the sort Felicity but I mean it’s a possibility.” Oliver lowered his head and Felicity saw tears roll down his cheeks and couldn’t help but put her hand on his to soothe him as best as she could given her own emotional state.

“Now what? Are you sure? I remember you being down while he was on me.” She told Oliver and he nodded, his head lowered even more in shame. “Oliver, look at me.” She told him and he looked up, pain and regret filling his baby blue eyes. “It’s not your fault, it’s his and only his.” She explained and he nodded slowly. She knew he still blamed himself but he had to stop that. It wasn’t his fault at all.

“Felicity, Oliver?” Caitlin spoke to them both and the looked at her. “We need to run some tests. Can you follow me in my office?” They both nodded and Felicity got up from her desk to follow Caitlin with Oliver behind her.

After she closed her office the three of them headed to Caitlin’s office through the almost empty corridors and as Felicity installed herself directly on Caitlin’s table at the back of her office as she heard her friend close the door with her key and walk back to the back of her office.

Oliver was next to her and sat on a stool that Caitlin had placed there for all plus ones her patients brought in. He placed his hand on top of Felicity’s and and held it tight.

“Alright!” Caitlin sat on her stool, placed the cold gel on Felicity’s belly and turned her computer on to start the sonogram. She sighed and started moving on Felicity’s belly, right above her uterus.

Felicity held Oliver’s hand tightly as she carefully watched the black and white video coming from Caitlin’s computer when she saw it. She gasped at the sight of it. It was here, and already formed she could recognize its head and its feet.

“Looks like this baby is very big already!” She turned around to look at Felicity and Oliver with a brow raised. “You two have something to tell me?” They both shook their heads and blushed. “This baby is at least four months old Felicity. It was most likely conceived in July. We can even tell their gender.” Caitlin whispered and looked at Oliver and Felicity.

“Can you put it on a paper and we’ll look later please? It’s just not on my top priority right now.” Felicity asked and Caitlin nodded and noted it down and put it in Felicity’s pocket for them to look later.

“You want to hear their heartbeat?” Caitlin asked and both Oliver and Felicity looked at her with tears in their eyes. They nodded and she turned the sound on for them to listen.

The steady thud from her unborn child came to Felicity’s ears and she was now unable to maintain her tears. She started sobbing as Oliver and Caitlin looked at her silently. Both took her hand in theirs and held it tightly. Felicity’s heart filled with joy as she heard the regular rhythm of her baby’s heartbeat. This was everything she needed at that moment.

“This is amazing Caitlin, thank you.” Oliver whispered and Caitlin nodded slowly, letting go of Felicity’s hand and turning back to click on her computer to take stills from it.

“So, this baby didn’t arrive in your belly on its own Felicity. Do you at least know the father?” Felicity saw her friend was only worried about her. Felicity turned around and looked at Oliver with her brows raised.

“I think we can tell her.” Oliver whispered and Felicity blushed harder while Caitlin just turned back to stare at them with a smirk.

“You know they all have a bet going on to know when or if we’ll get together right?” Felicity asked and Oliver nodded while chuckling.

“So? How long have you two been seeing each other?” Cait asked and Felicity sighed, she owed it to her friend.

“We started seeing each other about three months after I started working with him. At the beginning it was just going out and staying late and then I guess it just happened.” Felicity shrugged and Oliver nodded his approval.

“You guys do know what a condom is? Right?” Caitlin chuckled and started to wipe the transparent liquid from Felicity’s belly and printed the images of the baby.

Felicity pulled her shirt back and got up from the examination table. Her and Oliver walked toward Caitlin’s office. Felicity pushes a chair for Oliver to move forward and sat on the other chair next to him while Caitlin was writing a prescription. Felicity waited patiently and allowed herself to take the pictures Caitlin had printed and leaned on Oliver so he can take a look as well.

“Alright can I have your attention please?” Caitlin smiled and Felicity put the photo down. “First of all, congratulations! I can tell you with certainty that this baby is four months and a week old, which means it was made between the 12th and 19th of July, which means this little munchkin will be born around the 12th and 19th of April. Since you just discovered your pregnancy I’ll let you some time to adjust, your belly will be fully grown up to your four months of pregnancy in about three to five days. I prescribed some vitamins for you and I want to see you, both, when your third trimester starts, which is right after New Year’s!” Caitlin cheered and Felicity nodded.

“I’m feeling a bit tired, is it normal?” Felicity started asking and her friend nodded.

“You just had a lot to take in and after what you’ve been through, I think you were very lucky the baby wasn’t just a few weeks old and more like two months old or else you would’ve probably lost it.” Caitlin whispered the last part and Felicity swallowed, now that she knew about the baby and was certain that it was Oliver’s she just couldn’t imagine having lost it because of Michael. She would’ve never forgave him. She can’t even phantom the idea of forgiving him after what he’s done but adding the loss of her unborn child to it would’ve been too much.

They thanked Caitlin again and exited toward the parking where Felicity helped Oliver in her car then started the engine and they both headed toward his apartment since it was the closest and Felicity didn’t feel like driving all the way to her house tonight anyway. Felicity parked herself and was about to help Oliver out of the car when he put his hand in her pocket and took out the piece of paper Caitlin had tucked in earlier.

“I completely forgot about that.” Felicity whispered and let Oliver open it to discover the word Caitlin had put in it.

They both read the word and smirked. “Well, now we can start shopping and making the room?” Felicity proposed and saw tears in Oliver’s eyes when she looked at him. She smiled and caressed his cheek slowly.

“How about we go on Sunday?” Oliver proposed and Felicity nodded with a smile as wide as Oliver’s.

They headed home and Felicity took something from Oliver’s fridge and put it in the microwave. After it was done warming up they both ate on the couch while Oliver kept a protective arm around Felicity’s waist. When they were done Oliver used his last strength to get up on his own and slowly walk to his bedroom to fall on his bed.

Felicity chuckled as she entered the room, tired as well she just wanted to get under the covers and forget about most of her day, apart from when she heard her baby’s heartbeat. She sighed and took her pants and bra off then laid beside Oliver and he turned around to lay on his back. Felicity scooted closer to him until they were snuggled against each other. She sighed happily and leaned up to kiss Oliver softly.

“Today was a hell of a day wasn’t it.” Oliver softly whispered against her ear and they both chuckled.

“Be my big spoon?” She asked and Oliver nodded, she turned around and let Oliver curl up against her. He kissed her temple and put a hand protectively over her belly.

“Good night.” He whispered against her ear and she smiled.

“Good night.” She put her hand above Oliver’s and fell asleep thinking about what her baby might look like when they’re finally born. Blonde and pouty lips or brown haired and piercing blue eyes.

  
_____

  
**Saturday, November 24 2018**

  
Felicity slowly woke up to the smell of something she couldn’t put her finger on. She stretched her legs and arms and while doing so realized that Oliver wasn’t there by her side anymore. She sat on the bed and looked around, her clothes were folded properly on Oliver’s chair by his walk-in dressing. She smirked, that was all Oliver. He always got up earlier and made sure her stuff was neatly folded. She slowly got up and walked toward her drawer. She opened it and took a clean panties and bra and dressed up quickly before going to the other side of the loft where Oliver’s kitchen was to find him eating a protein breakfast made of scrambled eggs, bacon and ham with beans on the side and some toasts. Felicity inhaled and let the appealing odor invade her nostrils as she walked behind Oliver.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before wrapping her arms around his chest.

“I’m sorry I know you don’t like the smell but I craved for bacon.” He apologized and Felicity just couldn’t resist anymore and took his last piece of bacon and shoved it into her mouth.

The piece of meat was crusty and had some honey in it she was sure of it. She slowly chewed, discovering and appreciating the taste of bacon for the first time.

“That’s fucking delicious! Do you have more?” She asked as she sat on Oliver’s laps and started eating his beans and his toasted bread.

“Felicity? Are you okay? You hate bacon and every kind of breakfast I’ve ever had.” Oliver stared at her and raised his brows when he saw her eat his food as if it were the seventh marvel of this world.

“I don’t know. But the smell was so appealing and the taste oh lord I could orgasm just eating bacon, Oliver.” She moaned and heard Oliver chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw tears in his eyes as he tried to not laugh.  
“What?”

“You hate bacon Felicity. And now you’re telling me you could orgasm just eating it? Is this some kind of hormonal thing?” He chuckled and kissed her neck while she kept eating and thinking about what he just said.

She turned around and looked at the plate and closed her eyes, letting the smell of his plate invade her nostrils once more. Her lower lip started trembling and she pouted.

“But I love bacon.” Her sentence came out with a sob and Oliver immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

“Felicity baby, why are you sobbing?” Oliver whispered softly against her ear and Felicity shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just love bacon so much.” She cried harder and started wiping her tears while eating the toast that was on her left hand.

“Okay.” Oliver said softly and chuckled a little. “We’re going to go to the store after work and we’re going to get all the bacon you want. Deal?” Oliver proposed and Felicity nodded.

She stopped crying and Oliver put her on another chair so he could make more bacon for her.

After eating all the bacon Oliver had in his house, they got ready and Felicity drove them to the hospital. Felicity, as usual, helped Oliver out of her car and they immediately went up the fifth floor to where her office was. On the way they saw Caitlin who was all smiles and nice with her.

“How are we doing today? Are you two okay? Did you take a look at the paper I gave you?” Caitlin wiggled her eyebrows knowingly and both Oliver and Felicity nodded with wide smiles spread on their faces.

“Thanks a lot for last night Cait. It meant a lot to us. And it stays between us right?” Felicity asked while they were on the elevator and her friend nodded.

“Of course, you’re my patient now Felicity. I took an oath. You’re safe with me.” Caitlin whispered then winked at her and left when the doors opened to her level.

Felicity and Oliver left behind her and directed themselves directly to the training room.

  
_____

  
**Monday, October 16 2017**

  
Felicity came to work with a burden lifted off of her shoulders. She finally had the strength to break up with Michael and was now free from his jealousy and psychotic behavior. That man sent chills down her spine whenever his voice was above normality. She shook the feeling and entered her parking lot then parked her car in her slot. She immediately went up the fifth floor and walked out to see Oliver waiting for her in the waiting room while Caitlin and Sara were discussing something at reception.

“Hey girls! How are you doing?” Felicity asked and her friends both stared at her then looked at each other to stare at her back again. “What?”

“We need to talk.” Sara started, Felicity nodded slowly and motioned for them to follow her in her office. She stopped at the entry of the waiting room to warn Oliver she might be a few minutes late.

“Oliver?” He lifted his gaze to her and smiled softly.

“Let me guess, you’re running a little bit late and will take me maximum in fifteen minutes?” He smirked and she shook her head with a chuckle.

“Yes I need to talk to Caitlin and Sara then I’ll call you in. I’m sorry.” She pouted and Oliver just shrugged.

“It’s okay don’t worry. Take your time Felicity.” He smiled at her and she thanked him before going in her office.

When she entered Sara and Caitlin were already seated on her couch and Felicity decided to sit on her usual chair in front of it.

She crossed her legs and took a glass of water. “What’s up?” She sipped water from the glass and put it back down.

“You and Michael need to breakup.” Caitlin started and Felicity was about to tell them about it when Sara raised her hand to shush her.

“We know you like him a lot and blah blah blah. But! He’s noxious for you and he’s hurting you. His jealousy and his psychotic behavior are eating you alive. Back to last week, you were just the shell of yourself Felicity! For fuck’s sake he hit you! We saw your ribs that other day Felicity. You can’t continue like that.” By the time Sara finished Felicity had tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

“I left him on Friday night.” She whispered and heard her friends sigh in relief.

“Did he hit you again?” Caitlin asked softly and Felicity shook her head, still looking down.

She sighed and finally looked up, “he’s been hitting me from time to time, at the beginning I thought it was just a mistake but then I realized he did it every time I went out with you guys and it’s just too much. I can’t let him rule every single thing in my life. So I broke up with him and he kinda took it the wrong way. He threatened me and I called the police so I think he was arrested?” She raised her brows and looked at both her friends, mouths opened and in shock.

“Okay, that explains why he wasn’t there all weekend. But apparently he’s getting released because he sent a message to my father telling him he’d be there tomorrow. So I guess it’s going to be hard.” Felicity saw Sara swallow and shook her head slowly.

“It’s going to be hard but Felicity, you need to not be alone. Do you have someone in your patients or is that you trust enough to ask them to go to them for some time? Just the time to move out and find another place maybe?” Caitlin proposed and Felicity looked between her two friends.

“One of you would be kind enough? I’ll pay half of the food and rent.” She proposed and Sara immediately accepted. Now that all of that was settled, Felicity asked them to go out for her to take her next patient.

She followed her friends out and went into the waiting room to motion for Oliver to get in. Once they were settled comfortably in her office, Felicity saw Oliver rubbing his hands nervously against his jeans.

“Everything okay Oliver?” She asked as she noted on her book about how nervous Oliver was that day.

“I don’t know, I had a nightmare again last night and I may or may not have heard or seen something about Michael.” He whispered the last part but Felicity heard nonetheless and tended at Oliver’s words.

“What do you mean?” She asked as softly as she could but the anger was still evident in her tone.

He looked up slightly and Felicity saw pain in his eyes. Something she saw everyday in him but this time was different, it was mixed with regret.

“I saw him two weeks ago. It was dark and he was on duty so he stayed up all night making rounds. And I needed to get out of my room around three in the morning so I got up as quietly as I could and directed myself toward the training room. I wanted to work a little a tire myself you know?” She nodded and he sighed. “With the nightmares it’s easier to stay awake. Anyways, when I entered the training room across the hall I heard some commotion. So I got out and I followed the muffled sound until I found it.” Felicity saw Oliver gulp down and tears escaping his baby blue eyes.

“What? Oliver tell me.” Felicity insisted and Oliver started sobbing. Felicity put her pen and notebook down and got up from across him and came to sit beside him on the couch. She offered him a box of tissues.

“I’m so sorry Felicity.” He whispered and sniffled, he took a tissue and cleaned his face as well as another one to blow his nose.

“What are you sorry for?” Felicity didn’t get it. He talked about Michael and she remembered very well that night two weeks prior, he was all sweet and mushy. Which he was never. Michael wasn’t the mushy kinda guy.

“I saw him. With Desiree.” He sighed and felicity felt like a ton of bricks had crashed on her. She let him continue though but was afraid of what was coming next. Desiree, this poor girl was paralyzed from the neck down. She couldn’t move or function on her own. “The muffled sounds I’ve heard were coming from her mouth because his hand was on her mouth. And he was on her, he-“ Oliver almost threw up trying to finish his sentence but Felicity didn’t need to hear more. She knew she had understood what Oliver meant.

“It’s okay Oliver. No need to tell me more. I’m so sorry you had to see this.” Felicity’s core hurt and she was uncomfortable and feeling nauseous just at the thought of what Michael had done to that poor teenage girl.

“I’ve seen so many things while I was going to war with my crew. But this, this is just downright awful and it hurts just to think about it. How could someone do that?” He asked in shock and looked at Felicity who shook her head.

“I don’t know Oliver. But he’s going to pay for that, we’re going to find a way. Anyways I’m the one who’s on duty tonight so you don’t have to worry. I will protect you all and I’ll move Desiree to another room with specific order to never leave her alone when Michael’s here.”

Oliver nodded and sighed.

“Thank you. He can’t get in this hospital again. He’s a danger for others you know that right?” Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

“I’ll take care of him later, when I’ll have all I need against him.” She told Oliver and got up. She helped him back in his wheeling chair and helped him out of her office.

After that appointment, the day went by in a flash and Felicity went from appointment to appointment, finishing with Emily and Taylor. The Siamese who were newly separated and needed help to walk on their own.

After finishing all her appointments she made a round to see all her patients and stopped at the one she wanted to see most, Desiree. She knocked on the door and entered five seconds later. “Hi Desiree, how are we today?” She asked softly and Desiree nodded slowly.

“Good, thanks Felicity.” She whispered and forced a smile on her face.

“Do you feel any pain somewhere in your body?” She asked and Desiree hesitated a second before shaking her head no.

“Desiree, I know what he did.” Felicity went boldly and Desiree shoot her head toward Felicity and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

She lowered her head and Felicity put her hand on Desiree’s shoulder.

“One of my patients saw you two weeks ago. Desiree, I need to know, did he start again?” Felicity asked and waited, waited patiently for Desiree to get enough strength to tell her or to nod. A simple nod would be enough for Felicity.

“Yes. It was last Friday. Around three am on the Friday to Saturday night.” She said, barely above a whisper and Felicity sighed, she would rather have Desiree tell her it never happened again but apparently she knew little of Michael’s nightly activities. Thank god he was arrested the second he got out of the hospital that night.

“I know it’s hard but I need to take a sample, so that I can prove what he did to you. I know I’m asking a lot of you but I promise after that it’ll be all over. I swear.” Felicity’s voice trembled as she saw Desiree break down in tears. She held her hand and took out the DNA kit.

Felicity lowered Desiree’s bed and took her covers up from her legs up to her stomach. She pulled her hospital gown as well and put her gloves on. She took the coton out and started putting it in Desiree’s vagina, Felicity knew it must be the most uncomfortable thing ever but she needed to do it.

After she had taken a set of two samples Felicity put her gown back down and her covers were tucked under the bed correctly before she went back next to Desiree.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear, “We’re going to get him and make him pay for what he did. I promise, Desiree.” Felicity promised her and exited the room then without losing any second directed herself to the laboratory to analyze the sperm she had collected from Desiree’s vagina.

  
_____

  
**Sunday, November 25 2018**

  
As promised, and as soon as they got up, Oliver proposed to Felicity to go baby shopping. Felicity has immediately accepted and prepared herself while eating her new favorite food, bacon with scrambled eggs and toasts. She hurried to get dressed and noticed something she hadn’t before, a tiny bump was now making itself known. Felicity looked down and heard Oliver enter his bedroom and stoped neat when he saw what Felicity was looking at.

“Is that-“

“Yes. It’s showing itself. Caitlin told me that it’ll take up to four days to have it completely out but right now I can swear that this little bump wasn’t there yesterday.” Felicity put her hand on the small bump on her belly and saw Oliver on the corner of her êtes getting closer. She felt his hand slip above hers and stroked her belly gently.

“This is, the best early Hanukkah gift ever.” Felicity whispered and had tears rolling down her cheeks again. Caitlin had warmed her that her hormones would be upside down but she hadn’t expected for it to be that much upside down.

Oliver pulled her against him and let her sit on his lap. He put his hand back on her belly and kissed her temple softly.

“How about we go to this French store at the mall?” Oliver proposed and Felicity nodded.

They both finished preparing themselves and hopped in the car, directly going to the mall and fifteen minutes later they were pushing a cart in the baby store named Aubert.

“The name sounds like a child’s name gone wrong.” Felicity whispered and heard Oliver chuckle beside her.

“Yes it’s kind of accurate, at least that’s how it sounds.” He said as they through the first aisle, room decorations.

“Which color do we pick?” Felicity took a look at all the colors and felt a sudden feeling overwhelming her. This was just too much, too much at one time.

“How about light green? Goes either for a boy or a girl. And we can add touches of purple or blue with it?” Oliver proposed by felicity only liked the green idea since it was pretty unisex.

“How about we paint it white and add like trees in green and all sorts of nice sweet stuffs in it?” She proposed and Oliver thought about it, probably visualizing it, then nodded after a few seconds.

“Sounds perfect! So we need to know where this baby room is going to be. Is it going to be in my loft? Or in your two floors apartment?” Oliver knew that Felicity wanted to get rid of her home but didn’t really press on it and she thanked him for that, but now she was sure she just needed him, their baby, and his super loft to be happy. And food. Lots of bacon, but that was a bonus.

“I know Felicity. You’ll have as much bacon as you want.” Oliver chuckled and started moving forward rooms examples.

“I thought out loud again?” She half yelled as she followed him through the room sets.

“You did. So?” He asked and Felicity stopped him in front of a room.

“I want this room.” She pointes toward a perfect white painted, light room with little animals and trees painted on the whole walls everywhere. “And I want it to be in your loft.” She whispered the last part and sensed Oliver nod under her palm.

“This room is perfect, you have great taste babe. Now we need to find a vendor.” As soon as Oliver turned around they had someone behind them with a big smile on their faces and waiting for them.

“Hi I’m Cooper Sheldon, here to serve you. Can I help you today?” The man was nice and all smiles but Felicity had a weird feeling about it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Hi Cooper, wed like to purchase this room for an upcoming baby in the family.” Felicity felt like Oliver sensed something was odd too because he didn’t say whose baby it was or anything of the sort.

“Sure! What are the dimensions?” Cooper started walking to the nearest computer and typed in a new order.

“We don’t need dimensions, we just need everything in this room. The bed, the dresser, changing table and the nice designs on the wall.” Felicity said and Oliver nodded, the man seemed pretty taken aback by their requests and didn’t expect them to just ask that but simply tapped what was asked and then asked for their address.

Felicity gave her apartments address instead of Oliver’s since she was to let it go soon anyways and it was safer that way. When the order was done they went out of the store and onto another one. A special one for expecting women.

“I feel like my belly is growing by the hour! Look at that! Just this morning I had just a small bump and now my dress hurts.” Felicity complained as she tried to pull on her dress to relieve the pressure on her belly.

“We’re going to get large dresses to help you feel better and also hide it until we’re ready to tell everybody. Okay?” She nodded and they started rummaging through the store, taking all kinds of dresses and went to the fitting rooms to make sure it’s the good size.

As soon as they were in, Oliver stood and helped Felicity take her dress off, both of them noticing her belly had indeed grown a lot. As well as her breasts.

“I’ve never noticed how tall you were before.” Felicity whispered, feeling a very familiar feeling bubble up in her lower belly.

“I’ve never realized how big your breasts were.” Oliver whispered against her skin and felicity felt her blood boil with need as Oliver caressed the newly drawn curves of her bump.

“That’s not something to say to a half naked and high or hormones woman.” Felicity warmed but she was ready to jump him any minute now.

“But it’s the truth.” He whispered against her ear and she couldn’t resist anymore. She pushed Oliver back on his chair and straddled him, ravaging his mouth with hers and immediately started grinding against his thighs.

“Felicity, this isn’t a good idea.” He whispered between two kissed and Felicity hushed him with another kiss. She m’aimes against his lips as her fingers slowly went down to his crotch where she could find his cock was already as hard as a rock.

“I want you.” She whispered and didn’t leave time for him to think as she took his cock out and pushed her panties to the side to let him in.

Both groaned at the contact and Felicity immediately started going up and down on him as he stroked every walls in her pleasurably.

“Don’t make too much noise babe.” He whispered and moaned at the same time, Felicity bit his lower lip.

Her hormones were playing tricks with her because she already felt her orgasm bubble up inside her as Oliver started ravaging her breasts with his hand and tongue.

She whimpered when he pinched her now sensitive nipple between his lips and bit her lower lip as her orgasm was ready to crash on her any moment.

“Come for me princess.” Oliver whispered and Felicity’s body immediately obeyed to Oliver and her mouth was immediately covered by his as her orgasm edged through her and her walls clenched round Oliver’s cock, making him come right after her.

“Fuck. That was the best fucking I’ve ever had.” Felicity whispered and Oliver chuckled.

“Are you happy now?” Oliver kissed her shoulder and sighed happily.

“I am very satisfied.” Felicity smiles widely and lifted herself up. Both groaned at the loss of contact but they still got dressed again and felicity started trying her dresses with Oliver as her booty adviser.

Felicity looked at her watch and it was already noon when they headed to the cashier of the maternity store. They stayed four hours at the mall and Felicity was sure she stayed at least an hour in this store doing naughty things with Oliver in that fitting room.

“Hi miss, did you find everything you needed?” The cashier asked and Felicity nodded.

“I’ll take everything.” She put all the clothes she had chosen in front of the woman and took her credit card out.

“It’s going to be 204,53$ please.” The woman said happily and Felicity heard Oliver whispered a low ‘fuck’ under his breath.

Felicity paid and thanked the cashier, “oh, and you should make the fitting rooms a bit bigger. It’s a little tight in there.” Felicity added before exiting with Oliver.

“I’m a little tired, can we head home now?” Oliver asked and Felicity nodded with a smile.

“Let’s go home.”

After they got home Felicity let Oliver prepare something to eat while she stored everything she had bought in Oliver’s guest room. She took her tight dress off and grabbed one of Oliver’s oversized shirt and used it as a PJs. She walked to the kitchen just in time when Oliver was done cooking and already setting the food in both their plates. They are on the couch as usual, while watching Big Bang Theory on Oliver’s flat screen. Felicity was putting all the dishes in the dishwasher and Oliver was cleaning the table when they heard a knock on the door.

Both looked at the other and both shrugged. They directed themselves in front of the door and Felicity opened it, Laurel Lance waiting for them on the other side of it.

“Hey guys, I’m so sorry to disturb your Sunday afternoon activities but I have some important paper to deliver to the both of you. And since I saw that Felicity wasn’t at her apartment I came her.” Laurel took two envelopes out and handed them to Felicity and Oliver.

“What is it?” Oliver asked as they both opened it and started reading what was written in it.

“A convocation from the court to testify as a witness and as a victim against Michael Clarke. I’m so sorry to ruin your day guys. I really am. But the trial is next week. You need to be prepared.” Laurel excused herself and walked back to the elevator.

Felicity closed the door and walked to the couch where she fell on it while still reading the piece of paper.

“What are we going to do?” She asked and Oliver raised a brow. She put her hand on her bump and Oliver’s face decomposed. He moved forward and took her hand in his, stroking her knuckles gently with his thumb.

“We’ll find a way. Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay.”

 

_**~~** _

**_17 Weeks Pregnant_ **

 

**__ **


	3. Shallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so. So. So sorry guys.

Through The Mist

 

  
Shallow

[<https://youtu.be/bo_efYhYU2A>]

 

 

—  
_I’m falling, in all the bad times_  
I find myself longing for change  
—

 

  
**Monday, November 26 2018**

 

  
Since Felicity had learned that she was pregnant, everything rushed, her hormones were a mess, her hair was greasy, her nipples hurt and her belly had fully grown to what an eighteen weeks pregnant woman would look like. It was neither small nor big but Felicity needed to go shopping practically every week if her baby kept growing so fast. Caitlin had forgotten to tell her that since she didn’t have a first trimester and didn’t have the cravings or morning sickness it might all just come at once. That’s how Felicity found herself eating bacon at four this morning while trying to escape Oliver who was after her and yelling that she’s going to get fat if she keeps doing that, leading to her bursting into tears at the thought of becoming fat and losing her libido. She also discovered the wonderfulness of throwing up everything you ate the night before the second you get into a vertical position.

Felicity had gotten to work despite the morning sickness plus being disgusted by the smell of her beloved friend, coffee. She had taken that amazing Vanilla Bean from Starbucks on her way to work. Oliver strongly disagreed but she really didn’t care. Vanilla bean with Caramel sauce and bacon with it was something disgustingly tasty.

Oliver almost threw up seeing her eat those two things at the same time, which made her laugh and almost pee herself because the baby now decided to sit on her bladder.

Speaking of the baby, that little munchkin was doing well. It was supposed to be the size of a sweet potato and Felicity was pretty sure she couldn’t be any happier as she walked into her office with Sara harassing her.

“Come on Felicity! I’ve been your friend and your step sister for as long as I can remember. Please tell me.” Sara begged and did her pouty face but Felicity could resist. Plus she just had to eat bacon and vanilla ice cream to make everyone run off.

“I won’t tell you. First, you’re not even supposed to know I’m pregnant.” She sat on her chair and pushed all the way but was blocked by her belly and hissed in pain a little. “Note to self, don’t throw yourself over your desk when you’re pregnant.” She rubbed her belly and took her drink out.

“Don’t you dare eat bacon with that thing again Felicity, Oliver told me all about it. It is disgusting.” Sara made a weird face Felicity couldn’t quite put adjectives on to describe properly then smiled at her step sister.

“That’s the only thing that doesn’t make me want to puke. So I’ll eat it and become fat if I want. And then, for your other question. No one will know the sex of my child until they’re born. I’m keeping it a secret.” She took her bacon out and smirked. Sara made a fake puking sound and rushed out of her office yelling at Oliver to make some sense into her.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. She took a piece of bacon and shoved it into her ice cream, taking some of the caramel with it. She turned her computer on and looked at her emails. Most of them were work related except for one, she had almost forgot about that.

Next week she will be called to the stand as a victim and Oliver as principal witness against her ex boyfriend and stalker, Michael Clarke. Just the name gave Felicity chills. That man had put her into a come for two months for Christ’s sake!

Monday would open the pre trial and would determine on what would Felicity have to defend herself against. She wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t know what to expect and she didn’t want to see his face. Ever again.

She sighed and opened the email, it simply reminded her of her appointment with the DA, which was none other than Laurel, the next day. Felicity put a reminder in her agenda to not forget and decided to call laurel to set a lunch meeting with her before their appointment.

The phone rang twice before she picked up.

“Hey Felicity! How are you? Are you calling about tomorrow?” Laurel was always nice with Felicity. Ever since her mom and her moved in when she was 8, Felicity had always been welcomed by both Lance sisters and she couldn’t be more grateful for that.

“Yes I’m calling about that! I was wondering maybe we could have lunch together before our appointment? That is if you don’t have anything planned of course.” The minute Felicity had gotten those words out, she remembered Laurel had a baby to come home to.

“Of course that’ll be great but could we do this at my house? I have Katie tomorrow for lunch and I’m sure she’d love to see her aunt a little.” Felicity could sense Laurel’s smile through the phone.

“Alright I’ll meet you there. Noon?”

“Noted Liss, see you tomorrow. And don’t cook anything! I know you got this weird thing with bacon but please don’t bring anything I’ll cook something for you.”

“How do you know about my bacon cravings?!”

“Cause Sara can’t keep her mouth shut with me.” She heard laurel chuckle and sighed.

“That bitch!” She muttered and this time laurel laughed in her ears.

“Don’t be hard on her, I tortured her through it. See you later Liss.”

“Yeah bye.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Felicity hung up and shook her head with a smile, Sara can’t keep her mouth shut even if it was to save her own life. After that, Felicity’s day went in a flash. She boosted herself all day doing re-education for herself and her patients while not forgetting to eat her delicious beverage while making sure Oliver and Sara were around to watch her do so. She then spent her afternoon exchanging mails with the captain of SCPD to have an appointment with him and Laurel, which was all arranged already apparently, the day after she meets with laurel they’re both to be going to an appointment with the Captain and their forensic scientist to work over the file and evidences of Felicity’s tough night.

When all that was settled Felicity felt utterly exhausted. When she looked at the clock it was already 6:30pm so she decided to call it a day and get Oliver.  
When they finally got home Felicity was beyond exhausted and put herself into her most comfy PJs before taking some leftover out of the fridge and eating with Oliver on the couch while looking at some fancy cooking show.

After they were done eating, Oliver started his now three days old nightly routine. He pushed Felicity all the way to the end of the couch, laid on it and put his head on her laps, his face facing her growing belly and started talking to the fetus.

“Hey sweetie. That’s your daddy here.” Oliver started whispering and Felicity suddenly felt an undying love for the man taking fifteen minutes every night to talk to her unborn child.

She laid her head back and scratched Oliver’s scalp with her fingers while he kept whispering to their baby.

“You know, your mom has this weird craving where she puts bacon and vanilla ice cream together and eats it. Honestly I don’t really get it but since you’re giving her a hard time with morning sickness, it’s probably the only thing she can eat without throwing it up later during the day. I could use a special ‘Felicity’s Pregnancy Manual’ right now. That’ll help me not walk on eggs. I should probably write one, so that if someone else in my family gets pregnant I’ll know what to do.” Oliver nodded and stroked her belly with his thumb.

Felicity chuckled and looked down to Oliver, “The only person in your family who can get pregnant is Thea Oliver.” As soon as she had said this name Oliver’s face became whiter than milk and he started stuttering.

“Nope. No. Thea’s not getting pregnant. She’s still a child.” He shook his head enthusiastically and Felicity chuckled even more.

“You can’t prevent her from getting pregnant Oliver, and she’s certainly too young for now but maybe later she’ll have a baby.” Felicity knew Thea was still young and Oliver needed to get used to the fact that she was growing up and was now 15 years old.

“But she’s still a baby.” Oliver whispered and feathered kissed all over Felicity’s lower belly.

“She’s not. She has Roy, they’ve been dating for a few months now, I mean are they even still dating?”

“Yes. They are. He even came to see you with my whole family. It was so weird Felicity.” Oliver’s eyes widened and Felicity chuckled, again, almost peeing on herself thanks to the baby inside her.

“Alright that’s enough for tonight my sweet poet. Let’s go to sleep. Do you think you can walk?” Felicity asked, seeing how tired Oliver was she didn’t want him to push when he wasn’t ready to let go of his chair completely.

“I’d rather use the chair tonight, I’m too tired.” Felicity nodded and took him to his chair before they both went to sleep.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Tuesday, November 27 2018**

 

  
This morning, Felicity realized that since she arrived at Oliver’s a few weeks back, she had a routine. Get up around 6:50am, take a ten minutes boiling water shower, then beg for Oliver to do more bacon for her to take out. After him saying no she cooks the bacon herself and hides it away while she dresses up. Leave at 7:30 so that she can get her Starbucks and then go back home because she forgot her bacon, rush to her office when she arrives at 8am so that no one steals her bacon and vanilla bean.

This morning was no different except that Oliver had an appointment with her starting at eight and apparently didn’t want to look at the mess she was eating.

“Do you really like this?” Oliver said with disgust.

“I bear your child so you either deal with it or deal with it.” She said and chuckled.

“What’s funny?”

“The baby tickles me from the inside.” She said and shook her head with a sigh. “This baby is crazy.”

“I’d love to feel it too.” She looked at Oliver who had a sad look on his face and suddenly felt profoundly sad for him.

“I’ll let you talk with him for the last fifteen minutes of our appointment if you’re nice.” She proposed and he nodded.

He lowered his head and sighed, “I had a nightmare last night. It wasn’t the same as usual, because usually my brother is getting killed in front of me but not this time. This time it was different, there was you and you were very pregnant and Michael was there and I couldn’t move. And I watched him kill you and my child in front of me and I couldn’t do anything.” Felicity heard his voice tremble as he said the last part.

“You’re still scared of him hurting me aren’t you.” Felicity spoke just above a whisper and saw him nod slowly. “He’s not going to hurt me anymore Oliver. He’s gone and he’s going to prison for what he did.”

“I know but, I haven’t seen everything that he did to you Felicity. I just saw half of it before I could call the police then he heard me and he knocked me off but by that time you were already unconscious and I don’t know what he did to you during the time the police came and when I woke up. Your mom wouldn’t tell me and neither Laurel nor Quentin would spit it. I’m dying here.” He let out a frustrated sigh and let a single tear roll down his cheek.

“I’m sorry you feel so hopeless Oliver. But maybe they simply don’t know anything? And you’ve helped me more than anyone ever could. I.. thats what I admire about you. Now can we please go back to the fact that you didn’t dream about your brother.” Felicity changed the subject because she was afraid Oliver had heard her almost saying it. They had never said the L word. Ever. They had never gone over that invisible yet important crucial line.

“I don’t know. Steve was always in here somewhere but I guess my mind’s changed priorities. It felt weird not seeing him in my dreams. My dreams and nightmares, as awful as they can be, are the only moments I see my brother. I miss him so much Felicity. I should’ve saved him. Steve didn’t deserve to die there.” Oliver started crying and balled up, Felicity immediately took her tissue box and walked over to Oliver to comfort him.

Losing his brother had been the hardest moment in Oliver’s life. He still had nightmares about it, it wasn’t going to go away in just two years after all.

Felicity remembers when Oliver told her for the first time about his brother. He had been devastated and he still is. His brother is a very dangerous subject to talk about but Felicity was his therapist and it was her job to talk to him about it so it didn’t really bother her despite the fact that he cried each time and now that she was pregnant she just wanted to curl up next to him and cry with him.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I could do more than console you but-“

“You did Felicity.” Oliver whispered and sniffed, he blew his nose then looked up to her. “You gave my life purpose. I get up every morning for you and our baby. And that is the most precious gift one could give.” He looked at her with those bright hopeful eyes and felicity couldn’t contain it anymore. It’s been too long.

“I love you.” She told him, loud and clear. And she waited, everything felt like a slow motion movie. His gaze lifting up to meet hers, her heart missing a beat at the sight of all the emotions battling in his baby blue eyes. The sigh he released after a few seconds had passed and finally the smile that drew slowly on his lips. The his voice came through to her ears and it felt like a sweet melody to her brain.

“I love you too, Felicity. And I’ll always love you.” His declaration was the last straw to her pregnant emotionally wrecked self and she started crying while throwing herself into his arms and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Don’t you dare ever leaving me Oliver Queen.” She whispered and saw him smile.

“I will never do that Felicity.” He whispered and put his hand on her belly, under her shirt so that they were skin to skin and Felicity immediately felt him more appeased than a few seconds prior. She lifted her shirt up so that her belly was entirely out and Oliver leaned down to kiss the top of it.

At that moment Felicity felt a wave move from left to right and right under Oliver’s hand. She wasn’t sure what it was so she focused again and put her hand on her belly as well, this time something pushed her hand.

“Oh my god.” She whispered as the baby kept moving inside her.

“What? What’s happening?” Oliver panicked a few seconds before felicity took his hand and moved it around her belly, trying to put it above where the baby kicked. She saw the exact moment he felt it. His eyes lit up like Christmas and his smile grew wider than a minute ago.

“Oh my god. My baby’s kicking.” Oliver whispered and Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

“I know! That’s amazing! Oh god it feels so amazing.” She said as they both searched for the right spot to have the baby kick against Oliver’s hand. When it did it again both chuckled and Oliver kissed her belly again. As soon as he was done kissing one spot the baby pushed on that same spot.

“Oliver, can you kiss me here?” She showed to the other side of where he had just kissed her and he complied. The baby pushed against Felicity’s belly again, right where Oliver had kissed her.

“I don’t get it Felicity.” Oliver looked at her with his brows raised.

“The baby pushed against me everywhere you kiss or touch me. That’s a feeling I can’t quite explain but it’s amazing.”

“Really?” Oliver smiles and traced with his finger from left to right on Felicity’s belly and they both saw the baby trace the same line from inside Felicity’s belly.

“That’s because this baby likes me better. I’m their favorite parent.” Oliver said proudly and Felicity smacked his arm with a chuckle.

“That means nothing Oliver! This baby will adore both of us just as much.” She told him and kissed him softly.

“It was a pleasure Miss Smoak, I’ll see you on Thursday for our physical therapy?” Oliver started to move back and Felicity tried to catch him but her belly was now a barrier to her arms and weight to lift with her when she got back up.

“Don’t leave.” She pouted and saw Oliver turn around and sigh. He rolled his wheelchair back to where she was and kissed her just above her thigh, which sent chills down her spine and made her lower belly instantly boil with carnal need for this man.

“I have to go, I should already be training by now. Paul is going to be mad at me if I’m not showing up.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Felicity whispered and smirked.

Oliver sighed then chuckled. “Come on Felicity, if you want me to walk again one day I have to train.”

“I’m horny.” She rubbed her legs together in hope to find some much needed friction and saw Oliver’s eyes turn from sorry to needy.

She saw him get up from his wheelchair and it could almost be her undoing. Just him and his muscly body standing in front of her.

“You have anything to do this morning Dr Smoak?” Oliver asked and she shook her head while tugging at his shirt.

“I only have paperwork. Until 11:30. Don’t you have some training to do?” She bit her lip and heard Oliver groan.

“I’ll ask my doctor to tell my other doctor that she was busy with me. He’ll understand most certainly.” Felicity nodded and Oliver smirked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck.

“Make love to me Oliver.” She almost begged and he chuckled.

“I’ll tell you what, how about we baptise this room?” He whispered to her ear but Felicity didn’t understand the use of the word baptise here.

“Baptise?”

“Yeah, it’s roughly translated from a French expression, meaning we can try out every surface of this office for the next two and a half hours, what do you say.” Oliver wiggles his brows and Felicity moaned.

“Lock the door and fuck me already.” She whispered and Oliver complied immediately.

 

  
_____

 

  
Felicity rushed inside Laurel’s apartment and excused herself for being late. Oliver and her had taken a bit longer than expected and it resulted in her being about twenty minutes late.

“It’s okay Felicity I was giving lunch to Katie anyways. How are you?” Laurel closed the door behind her and as soon as Felicity entered the living room she saw Sara drinking a glass of wine and, as soon as she saw Felicity, wiggles her eyebrows and took another sip of wine. Felicity groaned and took her coat off.

“I’m fine. I just need to get this all over with and enjoy my pregnancy the way a woman should.” She said, she knew Sara had told Laurel already and Katie was just too young to spit it to someone else.

“I know Liss, don’t worry it’s all going to be over in two weeks max! Then you’ll be free and you’ll be able to get fat and moody all you want!” Sara teased her and Felicity smacked her arm playfully.

“Alright you two! Get over here and stop smacking each other’s arms! I’m hungry.” Laurel called them and they rushed to the table where felicity was already drooling at all the delicious smells invading her nostrils.

“I’m so hungry. Whatever you made is heaven to my very exigeant nostrils.” Felicity commented and saw the plate laurel had made been brought.

“There you go ladies, salmon with potatoes and brocolis as well as some carrots. It’s healthy and that’s the kind of thing no pregnant woman can resist to. But I have a special dessert for you Felicity don’t worry.” Laurel winked at her and felicity couldn’t wait to know what it was.

“Well, I’m not pregnant, or else Dinah would be mad,” the three sisters laughed and started eating as Sara talked. “But this is some very good stuff you did there Laurel!” Sara’s eyes widened and Felicity moaned at the first mouthful she got.

“I take it you both like it.” Laurel chuckled and after that they all ate without making another noise. Baby Katie was already asleep and the three ladies were just to hungry to talk unless they were done.

When they were done eating Laurel went to the kitchen and Sara and Felicity started cleaning the table while Laurel was preparing coffee for her and Sara and getting felicity’s surprise out.

“Am I going to like my surprise?” Felicity asked, trying to sneak a peek at whatever was for her but was blocked and thrown out of the kitchen as soon as she set foot in it.

What she heard next made her smile, she knew exactly what laurel had gotten for her and Sara’s reaction always made her laugh.

“Ew gross Laurel how can you even prepare that?!”

“You know, I used to eat peanut butter with broccoli when I was pregnant. It was so good I still do it when Tommy’s not home because every time he sees me he’s in for at least two hours of being sick to death.” Felicity chuckled, Oliver had the same problem. He couldn’t watch her eat her weird mixture for the life of him.

Felicity moved tot he living room when she heard her sisters come back from the kitchen and sat on one end of the couch, Laurel and Sara came by and while Sara had a disgusted face Laurel was just smiling and gave her a plate of bacon and one grande vanilla bean with caramel sauce from Starbucks.

“Laurel. You’re the best.” She said before starting to eat her bacon with the sauce and vanilla ice cream mixed to it.

“Isn’t Oliver grossed out by it?” Laurel asked and Felicity nodded with a chuckle.

“He can’t even be in the same room. He finds it utterly disgusting but he knows it’s one of the things I like most and since I’m bearing his child he’s making an effort.” Felicity shrugged and Laurel and Sara chuckled.

“Speaking of baby, what’s their gender already?” Sara tried but Felicity sighed, glaring at her sister.

“Hold on a sec. Didn’t you say we were best friends when I first woke up from coma?” Felicity tried to remember her conversation with Sara and she did remember hearing her saying that.

“Why asking me now?” Sara asked, perplexed.

“Why not? So? Why did you say that?”

Sara sighed and nodded. “I wasn’t allowed to tell you I was your sister, they said it was too much at once. Plus, I really am your best friend, just, I also happen to be your sister.” Sara explained and Felicity nodded. That made sense. The hospital rule was to tell small truths to a patient who had amnesia, that way they could recover memory without being shocked.

“Sounds good, now Sara don’t you have a job to go back to? You know Felicity just changed the subject because she won’t tell you the gender of her baby so just go back to work. I have to work with her on her upcoming trial anyways so we’ve got work to do.” Laurel and Felicity said goodbye to Sara and went into Laurel’s office after dropping Katie back to daycare.

They both sat in and Felicity gave Laurel time to pull out her file and turn on her computer.

“So, first of I need you to know that I’ll be here tomorrow when you’ll go to Captain Darhk, it’s protocole and I’ll be your emotional support.” Laurel started and Felicity nodded. She was actually glad that Laurel was coming, she felt like she would be much needed.

“Then, Michael’s lawyer has sent me his conclusions and what he’s going to do isn’t very pretty.” Laurel sighed and Felicity swallowed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that, he is going to use the fact that you were with Oliver before you broke up and forced Michael to act when you showed yourself in front of him with so many other men and left him for one of your patients. They’re going to use the fact that Oliver is your patient against you Felicity. And since Michael is a psychopath he’s going to use that to explain why Michael burst out the way he did. Plus, if he asks some doctor during the pre trial to come and make it so that Michael is called unable to defend himself or understand what he’s been accused of due to mental sickness, he’ll be released. In the case of him being judged mentally sick, we’ll have a huge problem. But if he’s judged able to defend himself and understand what’s happening, then we’ll start the real trial. That’s what we’re going to defend you against.”

Felicity felt like throwing up and tried her best to keep her head straight and not break down in tears.

“He’s not I’ll. I’ve worked with him multiple times, he’s just a jealous psychopath who wanted to hurt me because I didn’t stay with him.” Felicity sobbed and Laurel sighed, Felicity was sure pain could be seen on her face.

“I know Felicity. But I have solid proof for the judge that he’s not mentally sick. I’ll call a few of his ex coworkers to the stand and make sure his lawyer and doctor won’t be able to get him to plead mental  
illness.” Laurel assured Felicity and she calmed a little bit but felicity was still anxious. If he was judged mentally ill she was sure he would come back. Now, with the baby, she couldn’t risk him coming back and hurting her and her baby again.

Felicity presses a hand against her belly and closed her eyes. The baby started kicking and she smirked. This little one was a kicker.

“Everything alright Felicity?” Laurel asked and Felicity nodded.

“The baby kicked again. It’s been kicking and moving around since yesterday I think. But I love it more and more every time it does it again.” Felicity confesses and heard Laurel chuckle softly.

“I remember the first time Katie moved, i was so excited. It was the middle of the night, I had insomnia again and the baby started kicking right where my hand was, I was about fourteen weeks and I shook Tommy awake and yelled at him. Telling him that his baby moved and he better be thrilled as much as I was or else I’ll ban him from the bed.” Laurel and Felicity chuckled but both knew Tommy didn’t need a threat to be happy. Felicity remembered how proud Tommy was the next day when he came to her and told her that the baby had moved during the night.

“Excuse me?” Felicity heard a knock and someone came in when Laurel nodded. “Hi Miss Smoak, I’m Captain Darhk from SCPD. I’ve taken the liberty to come here with my new forensic scientist. We have some new information our old head of forensic scientist forgot to put in the file. It can change the trial. May we speak?” Felicity took a look at the not so tall man in front of her and chills went up her spine when Laurel nodded.

“This better be quick. And how did your former head of forensics didn’t mention this evidence before?!” Laurel was raising her brows at the Captain, she was angry and so was Felicity at that moment.

“It’s because he was an alcoholic. He lost the evidence and I just found it when I reordered his office.” The sweet voice of a very familiar person came to Felicity’s ears and she turned around to see her younger brother stumble in the room with his trembling hand holding a piece of paper. Crucial if they believed Mr Darhk.

“Barry! You’ve been promoted! I’m so happy for you!” Felicity clapped her hands quietly as Barry said hello to their older sister and then turned around to hug Felicity then sat next to her with his paper still in hand. Laurel nodded toward the paper and Barry gave it to her.

“I know it’s medical nonsense to you Laurel but first, Captain Darhk needs to brief you about the file we built over Felicity’s state when she first arrived at the hospital.” Barry told them and both Laurel and Felicity nodded.

“Alright, so, it’s pretty simple. Mr Clarke attacked Miss Smoak firstly by pushing her down the stairs of her house, according to Mr Queen. Then, were created from this fall the bruises on her wrist, her left elbow and some bruised ribs. Following this event, Mr Queen tried to stop the attacker but failed and got pushed away from the stairs and his wheelchair out of reach. He then heard Miss Smoak yell and beg Mr Clarke to stop so Mr Queen decided to call the police. By the time he told them what happened, Mr Clarke went to get him and this time he knocked him out.” Captain Darhk closed his file and gave it to Laurel.

“After that they were both transferred to the hospital and exams were being made on Felicity’s body while Oliver was just recovering.” Barry clarifies for Felicity, who nodded slowly.

Felicity felt her vision blur slowly and her mind became buzzy. The room felt like moving around her but nothing alarming so she didn’t say anything and took her bottle of water.

“Then, Miss Smoak’s mother gave us her agreement to run all necessary tests to make sure we didn’t miss anything. I believe your mother was your designated person, right Miss Smoak? Because if she is not then the tests we made were all for nothing unless you don’t refuse them.” Captain Darhk was clear about the tests and Felicity nodded again, her mother was her designated person in case of emergency and her not being able to make decisions herself.

“So, what exactly is this evidence that could change the trial?” Laurel asked and Felicity couldn’t help but scoff.

“If there’s a trial in the first place.” She whispered and Barry looked at her worriedly.

“What do you mean?”

“She means that if he is declared mentally ill there will be no trial.” Laurel told Barry and his boss and both sighed then looked down.

Felicity once more felt the room move on its own and her vision blurred even more but still said nothing, it was probably the tears that made her vision blurry and the dizziness was most certainly due to her not only mornings sickness.

“So, explain to us what is that evidence that your old boss oddly made disappear.” Laurel was outraged and Felicity could only agree with her sister’s behavior.

“This is uhm-“ Captain Darhk tried to explain but Barry took the lead.

“Felicity’s mom agreed for us to do vaginal samples.” Felicity barely saw Barry swallow, “this tests shows, or not, traces of sperm that might have been in Felicity’s vagina when she was taken to the hospital. In her case, there were traces of sperm. Two traces actually. One of them being from Michael Clarke and the other one remains unknown. It seems Felicity was raped by two people between the time Oliver called the police and they were taken to the hospital. I’m sorry Felicity.”

Felicity heard nothing after that nor did she see anything. The world around her spinner too fast. She just heard some bits of voices echoing in her ears but that’s all. She tried to get up and felt some wetness between her legs. She looked down and saw red all over her white pant.

She felt someone’s arm around her, pulling her up and trying to keep her on her feet.

“Felicity, you’re bleeding.” Was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

 

 

**~~~**

 

 


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a fight scene. If you do not feel at ease reading it, it’s a flashback toward the end you can skip it.
> 
> happy reading!  
> xoxo

Through The Mist

 

  
Ocean Eyes

 

  
—  
I’m scared  
I’ve never fallen from quite this high  
—

 

  
**Wednesday, November 28 2018**

 

  
Felicity’s eyelids were heavy and her thorax was as if it had a huge weight on it. She opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the light sneaking in the room and breathed loudly. Loudly enough to bring attention apparently.

“Oh my god! My sweet baby!” She heard a very familiar and very high pitched voice through her ears and winced, a violent ache in her head spread and made her close her eyes again for a second.

“Don’t yell please Donna she’s sensitive, remember she hit herself when she fell yesterday. You need to be cautious.” She heard Quentin’s voice and sighed. What was she doing at the hospital? She didn’t remember what happened the day before but it certainly pushed Quentin to admit her in for the night.

“I know. And she’s pregnant so I hope you didn’t give her noxious pills for the baby Mister-“ her mother started chastising him and Felicity chuckled internally. Her mom, always there when she needed her the most.

“I know Donna. It’s my job we’re talking about. She’s okay. She’s lost a lot of blood yesterday we had to ask Sara for some of hers since we don’t even know her blood type. Do you know her blood type?”

That’s true. Felicity has never known her blood type. She could be O neg as well as AB positive, who knew. This was dangerous, especially for a-

“The baby.” Felicity whispered. Now remembering why she was in here and touched herself frantically. Still feeling the now not so small anymore bump but still panicked and her heart monitor showed it just fine.

“Felicity calm down.” Came Laurel, putting both her hands on Felicity’s shoulders and putting her back down.

Felicity felt tears prickling her eyes and her lower lip started moving on its own, shivering from anticipation.

“My baby. I bled, that’s the last thing I remember because you told me that and then I fainted there was Barry and Captain Darhk they were saying that-“ Felicity couldn’t finish that sentence, clearly it hurts too much and she felt her heart sunk in low in her belly.

“He said what.” She heard Oliver’s voice tickle her ears and opened her eyes to see her man, the person she loved, worried as sick and unshaved as well as probably dirty if she trusted his clothes.

“He... he.... I can’t I’m sorry.” Felicity told Oliver and saw laurel on the corner of her eyes motioning for people to get out. All except for Barry, who was here on behalf of Captain Darhk and whom she just noticed as her mother, Sara and Quentin left the room.

“Oliver, you need to stay calm. We also know who the other one is, thanks to Oliver and his cooperation.” Barry told her and got closer to her bed.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver looked from Laurel to Barry and then focused on Felicity.

“Felicity got raped while you were unconscious. Her still bearing your child is a miracle Oliver.” Laurel explained and Felicity saw the moment Oliver’s nerves gave out.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Felicity is this for real?!” Oliver yelled but Barry motioned for him to tone down since Felicity still had a huge headache thanks to her fall the day before.

“What about the baby.” Felicity asked without asking, no one told her about what mattered most to her.

“We’ll get to it after Oliver get informed of what we discovered.” Barry told her and turned to Oliver. “Remember when you came over yesterday afternoon when Felicity was admitted?” Oliver nodded and Barry started pacing in the room while explaining what happened.

“Felicity got raped during the time Oliver was out. That much we knew, we also knew that there were traces of two different sperms inside her. So we tested Michael of course and then imprisoned him for rape and aggravated assault. That much is done. The pre-trial has been moved to Saturday by the way, the judge said she wanted to start the trial on Monday. Which also means we have a huge chance at her not declaring him psychologically unstable.” Barry kept rambling until Oliver got tired of it and interrupted him.

“Barry. To the point.” Oliver said through gritted teeth and Barry nodded.

“So, I thought about something, and asked Oliver to come in for some tests and the second sperm sample was a hundred percent match with Oliver. So we’re clear. You don’t have another creep on the loose. It’s the good news in this sea of bad news.” Barry murmured the last part and Felicity was thankful Barry had done the test.

“Please make my mom and Quentin come back in. I need to know what happened.” Felicity asked and Laurel immediately got outside to get them and they all re entered her room a few seconds later.

“Baby how are you feeling?” Her mother was immediately at her bedside and holding her hand.

“I’m good. I’ve missed you mom. Thank you for being here.” Felicity knew her mother had to get through a lot to her out of rehab and come here. So she smiled at her mom,  seeing her this way, in withdrawal, pained her to no end.

“I missed you too. I’m feeling a lot better. I’m on the last phase baby.” Donna looked at her and Felicity wouldn’t help but show pride at her mother.

Ever since her dad had left them now sixteen years ago Donna had gone down the dangerous path of addiction, alcohol addiction to be more precise and it had destroyed Felicity to have Quentin send her mother to rehab. But Felicity, back then already, knew that it was necessary.

“I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon baby.” Her mother assured her and Felicity smiled again.

“Now if you’ll allow me,” Quentin said and all the people in the room nodded. “Felicity, what you had was a blood clot in your lower abdomen. That was cause by the sudden knowledge of your pregnancy and the high level of stress you were put in ever since. I know you’ve been taking your vitamins and it’s great but yesterday was the last straw and it made the clot go down somehow. I don’t really know how that happened to be honest but I’m thankful for it. Because seeing how much blood you’ve lost, if you hadn’t had an hemorrhage, we would’ve found you dead in the following days. Felicity, Caitlin was really clear about one thing in all her gynecological nonsense, if the bold clot hadn’t ruptured, you could’ve died.” Quentin made sure Felicity understood and when it finally dawned on her Felicity started crying and held her mother’s hand as tightly as one humanly could.

The mere thought of losing her baby was destroying her and crushing her to a state where even air couldn’t pass through her trachea anymore. Felicity started hyperventilating and her monitor started coding, Quentin put her in a lying position to make air pass better and put an oxygen mask on her mouth and nose to help send oxygen to her body.

“Felicity I need you to calm down and breathe for me. You’re having a panic attack. Everything’s going to be alright if you calm down and manage to regulate your breathing.” Sara was beside her right after she heard those words coming out of her mouth and felt Oliver’s hand on her feet, reminding her he was here and making her calm down.

She started breathing with a more even rhythm until her monitor dropped and was back to a normal beeping.

“You didn’t tell me.” Felicity whispered and Quentin raised his brows in question.

“Tell you what Liss?” Sara asked her and fel simply put a hand on her belly, her eyes full of unshed tears and begging for an answer.

“The baby.” Donna told Quentin and he nodded.

“I’m calling Caitlin. Hold on for a minute.” Quentin walked out of her room and walked in a few minutes later with Caitlin and her chart in her hands.

“Hi Felicity, you scared the hell out of us yesterday. I think Captain Darhk will always remember this.” Caitlin chuckled and Felicity smiled, only Caitlin could make her smile in such conditions.

“Please update me. How’s my baby?” Felicity asked and saw Sara get in with the ultrasound monitor. Caitlin asked everyone except Oliver to get out and proceeded to put the cold gel on Felicity’s belly before putting turning the monitor to them and showing them their baby.

Felicity sighed in relief at the sight of her baby, safe and sound in her belly. She closed her eyes when Caitlin put the heart monitor on and let her ears get drowned in the sound of her baby’s fast and constant heartbeat.

“Your baby’s fine. It’s very healthy and hasn’t suffered at all during your fall or your hemorrhage. It’s all good Felicity.” Caitlin smiles at her and Oliver and turned her sonogram off before helping Felicity getting rid of the sticky fel on her belly.

“Thank you Cait. So much.” Felicity said and hugged her friend.

“You’re welcome. But you need to take it slowly. I know Quentin explained to you a bit badly what happened to you and I know Oliver you’re worried but it’s all good now.” Caitlin reassures both of them and Felicity felt his hand in hers and held it tightly.

“Can you explain again with easier words and less confusion?” Oliver asked and Caitlin nodded.

“It’s very rare, however it happens less rarely when a woman was in denial. What happened with Felicity is that she woke up from a two months coma and she’s been told she was pregnant. That on its own wouldn’t have done anything if Felicity hadn’t had a high level fattest as soon as she woke up. The fact that she was in denial made her have her period and as soon as she was in a coma that stoped. Which means blood started accumulating, due to different factors, including stress and constant fear. Yesterday’s information was the last straw and Felicity’s body, so to speak, exploded and let all the pressure go, including the blood that accumulated inside her. If her body hadn’t done that she would’ve arrived at some point where she had just too much blood inside her and would’ve died. Her own body saved itself before it was too late if we might say.” Caitlin’s explanation was clearly simpler than Quentin’s but it was also scarier.

“Thanks Cait. What you said was scary and a bit unusual indeed.” Caitlin nodded and Felicity noticed the look of pure horror on Oliver’s face and brought the hand she was holding and kissed his knuckles softly.

“Everything’s fine now Oliver.” She reassured him and Oliver nodded.

Caitlin turned around and let everyone back in. Donna was at Felicity’s side in seconds and Quentin was discussing with Sara and Caitlin at the door while Felicity noticed Laurel probably had gone back to work.

Quentin let Sara go in further and let Caitlin go with a nod. He moved forward and stoped next to Donna.

“Well let you get out in an hour, but you need to listen to what we say okay? You need to rest Felicity, Caitlin told me your body is clearly too tired with everything that’s going on.

Felicity shook her head and started to protest. That’s when Sara came in and lined her down gently.

“You need to rest. Take tomorrow off and the day after too, decorate your baby’s room, take time for yourself and don’t stay alone. And then we’ll all see you on Saturday, okay?” Sara told her and Felicity nodded.

After her panic attack, Quentin spent at least twenty minutes explaining to Oliver that she was now fragile certainly due to the upcoming trial and the fact that her health in general was at stake now that she was pregnant. Felicity listened to Oliver being instructed to leave her alone at no time, even if she cries for it. Oliver nodded like the good soldier he was and then Donna took them home.

After arriving, Oliver ordered Felicity to sit on the couch and not move unless she has to pee or eat. He was being careful and Felicity was thankful for that but if it was too much Felicity knew she wouldn’t agree with this situation for a very long time.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Friday, November 30 2018**

 

  
Thursday had gone by in a flash and Felicity and Oliver were now almost done decorating their baby’s room. Felicity couldn’t contain her joy as she saw the whole room finally having its final touches to it and rocked herself on the rocking chair Oliver had installed earlier in the morning.

After eating their lunch with Sara and Donna, Oliver and Felicity had decided to keep the ladies a little longer for help with the room and of course, Sara started teasing about the gender and Donna couldn’t help but beg her daughter to tel her the gender. She even invoked a Jewish tradition Felicity knew all too well about and didn’t want her baby, be it a son, to participate in it. Felicity was always afraid by bris and now Oliver and Sara were too.

“Maybe we could just throw a Birth Mila or a Birth Leda but we need to know those things in advance Felicity, for you the party plans started when I was five months pregnant.” Donna burst Felicity’s quiet bubble and interrupted her rocking movement with her hand.

“I won’t tell you the gender until it’s out of my va jay-jay mom. Quit trying you know you’ll never succeed.” Felicity started pushing the rocking chair again and felt the moment her mom let go when the rocking chair brusquely moved again.

“Fine! But I am entitled to be in the room when you give birth.” Donna started a fight Felicity knew she won’t win. But she played anyways, her mom needed a fight to accept a defeat.

“Not happening. Oliver will be there. It’s his child.” Felicity argues and heard her mother sigh again.

“Fine! Fine, fine, fine. But I’d be the first one to know okay?” Donna begged and Felicity complied.

“Sure, you’re my mom. You’ll be the first to know with Oliver’s parents, if they’re even interested in him after all these years.” Felicity mumbled the last part of her sentence but her mother still heard it.

“If they don’t care it’s their loss. You both are wonderful human beings and I couldn’t be prouder than I am at that very moment. You’re my biggest achievement Felicity. And I’m honored to be your mother. I want you to always know that.” Donna’s words were like a patch to her emotionally fragile heart. Felicity smiled and put a hand on her tummy. Feeling the baby move inside her and sigh in happiness as her mother had gone back to finishing the decorations of the room.

She locked eyes with Oliver who smiled widely at her and blew her a kiss, which she shyly smiled at and blew another one of her own. Those were the moments she was living for. Not the crap that was waiting her outside no, no. This. This is the real treasure. Those simple yet meaningful moments spent with her loved ones, that was the tea.

Felicity sighed and took a good look at the room as her mother gave it its final touches. The room was a cocoon of happiness waiting to be filed. The walls were simply white but the decoration on it was made principally of trees and diverse fruits stickers they got at the store the other day. The bed was decorated with multiple purple and green drawings on it. Every other piece of furniture had the same theme. Purple and green. Felicity loves those two colors.

“Babe.” She heard Oliver’s voice beside her and saw a very rare sight of Oliver, which was him leaning over her, standing on his feet. On his good days Oliver could stand for about two hours in a row without his legs giving out. Today was one of those days.

“Yes?” She smiled up at him and leaned up a little to kiss his pillowy lips. “I haven’t done anything too dangerous today.” She assured him and he smiled, that smile that he reserved for her, the million carats smile where his eyes were shining and his smile was as wide as her probably was when she saw him that way.

“I know honey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have your mom and Sara over for dinner and what we should order? I’m too lazy to cook today.” Oliver chuckled and Felicity nodded.

“Let’s ask them.” Felicity nodded toward the two talking ladies, still working on decorating the baby’s furniture. “Girls!” Felicity spoke loudly to be heard by them and waited for them to turn around to start speaking again.

“Do you want to eat with us tonight? Well either order Chinese or Sushi. I want sushi.” Felicity realized and everyone in the room laughed.

“Baby you can’t have sushi. It’s bad for the baby.” Oliver told her and Donna nodded but Sara knew.

“Actually she can. Felicity already had toxoplasmosis. Which is the sickness that can endanger a fetus and is in every raw food one can find. She had been tested and Caitlin showed the results a while back. She can eat anything she want. Though, raw food might make you throw up.” Sara warned felicity but she didn’t care. Her body craved sushi, so sushi she will have.

After eating way too many sushi for her own good, Felicity had fallen asleep on her family and was dead to the world after that. So she didn’t hear them talking about the trial, didn’t hear their concern about her seeing Michael again in her condition, didn’t hear them say goodbye after consoling Donna and telling her everything was fine. Because Felicity was strong. She didn’t feel Oliver put her on his wheeling chair and took them both to bed. She heard him waking her up so that she could undress and get to bed though.

“Felicity, baby, you need to wake up just enough to undress and get to bed. I can’t do it on my own.” With those words, Felicity got up and out on her PJs in a flash them slid under the covers and scooted close to Oliver. Enjoying him warmth and reassuring herself about what was waiting for her in less than twelve hours.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Saturday, December 1 2018**

 

  
To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Felicity felt awful. She dreaded this moment. She wanted Michael out of the picture and somehow this felt too good to be true. She walked into the courtroom with Oliver, who, surprisingly, had the idea to wear his formal uniform for this. Felicity never saw him in it and she had to admit military blue uniforms looked good on him. She forced a smile when the judge entered and asked them all to sit down. The next second, two police officers from Maximum Security entered and Michael was behind them, chained and head looking down. Felicity flet the urge to vomit whatever was in her belly the moment Michael looked up and locked eyes with her.

The sadistic smile on his face almost made her throw up right here right now but she swallowed hard and gripped Oliver’s hand tightly.

“Inmate, sit.” The police officer ordered and Michael day on the caged box that was set especially for dangerous people.

“It’s going to be fine Felicity. Just breathe.” Her mother held her other hand and Felicity listened to the judge explain the reason why they’re here today. After he finished explaining, the judge started talking to Laurel and Felicity.

“Before we really start, this pre-trial and your whole story is really at the heart of controversy and will men filmed.” Said the judge and Felicity nodded.

“I am judge Lyla Diggle and I will be judging this case from now on. Please let the pre-trial start.” We’re her last words before the pre trial and the torture of having to listen to Michael started. Everyone who needed to be called at the stand was called, Oliver had given a very accurate testimony of the events even though he was unconscious for half of it. Then went the time where Felicity was called at the stand.

She was helped by Laurel, then swore on the Bible -even though she was Jewish- that she would not lie. Laurel then started questioning her.

“Miss Smoak, can you tell me what happened please? If it is okay for you.” Laurel nodded, knowing that Felicity he a hard time going back to that night.

Felicity swallowed and started telling the audience about her horrible nightmare.

“I was with Mr Queen right before Mr Clarke arrived. We had finished eating and we’re about to head to bed when Michael barged into my house and started acting frantically.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Thursday, September 13 2018**

 

  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Michael yelled and Felicity was scared, really scared. She had never s’en Michael that way before.

“Michael calm down or I’ll call the police.” Felicity warmed and realized her mistake the moment Michael took her stairs three by three and ended up with his hand around her neck. Felicity noticed Oliver going back as if not to be noticed. Whatever he had planned, he better do it quick or things could escalate the wrong way for her.

“I’ve always loved you. Why can’t you love me too? Why! I’ve given you everything and that’s how you thank me? By screwing Queen?! These people are noxious. And you have been poisoned by this rat. Is that why you talked to Desiree! Cause you think this will change! The girl will never talk.” Michael explained himself as he touched her face and Felicity trembled under his touch.

She thought he’d stop there but unfortunately for her, he decided otherwise and, out of the blue, turned around and threw her on the stairs with such force that Felicity got almost knocked out when she had arrived down the twenty two stairs.

Her heart was pounding in her head and her shoulder hurt as hell. She felt her ribs had been broken and hissed in pain when she realized her wrist had some damage too. She tried to get up but as soon as she did received a kick in the abdomen, throwing her a few feet away and making her cough blood.

“Please stop.” Felicity begged but Michael was having none of it and turned her around. His fist lifted in the air and Felicity expected to receive a kick when they both heard distinctly Oliver’s voice calling the police. Michael walked up the stairs in rage and threw Oliver from his chair before kicking him out with a few well placed punches. Felicity barely had time to get up and try to run to the kitchen that Michael was already down and had thrown her back on the floor.

Felicity didn’t see it coming this time. Michael started punching her on her eyes, her nose, her jaw which if she trusted the sound it made and the pain it elicited had just been dislocated. After that the punches just came one after the other, Felicity could feel the lead taste of blood in her mouth. At some point her lifted her shirt and Felicity could barely keep her eyes open.

“You did this to yourself. You fucking whore. You shouldn’t have looked where you did.” Was the last thing she heard before Michael hit her in the face yet again and her head hit the floor too hard on its way down and knocked her out.

 

  
_____

 

  
“After that moment everything went dark. I just have some discreet scars as a reminder now.” Felicity finished her testimony and was in tears. Laurel brought her some tissues. She had to continue and Felicity braved herself for what was next.

“From the medical reports that have been executed by the forensic team under Captain Darhk, they discovered that you had also been raped during your time out. I’m simply saying that out loud for everyone to know that important factor.” Laurel said then asked another question.

“You are a psychological and physical doctor at Starling General, correct?” Felicity nodded. “We know for a fact that you’ve been working with Mr Clarke all these years, could you describe him in his work environment?”

“He was always kind to kids. But when everyone of our patients were gone he started being distant and verbally violent.” Felicity explained and saw the judge nod.

“During your painful explanation about what happened during that night you explained him mentioning a woman? Named Desiree? Can you tell us what this is about?” Laurel asked and Felicity closed her eyes. Desiree has suffered so much because of Michael.

“Desiree is a patient, whom is paralyzed from the neck down. And I can’t say anything else until she agrees for me to tell. It’s her decision to make not mine. So you’ll have to ask her.” Felicity told the audience and Laurel nodded. That was the right thing to do. Falling into the trick would have cost her her job and her license as a doctor. Breaking the patient/doctor privacy is something you can’t step back from.

“Thank you your honor I have no further questions for the witness.” Laurel went back to sit and then came the woman Felicity already hated.

“Hi Miss Smoak, it seems you’ve had an awful night. I’m truly sorry that my client hurt you the way he did. But I have a few questions if you don’t mind?” Susan Williams was like the fucking snake from The Jungle Book trying to squeeze Felicity so hard she couldn’t even breathe at the end.

“Sure. Go ahead.” Felicity out a hand on her belly instinctively and saw the judge noticed. Even though her pregnancy was now too advanced for her to hide it Felicity had still managed to hide it under a very large top. Making people believe she was probably fat instead of pregnant.

“You’ve mentioned earlier that you were a psychological doctor at Starling General, is that correct?” Felicity nodded, she didn’t know where she was going but she could already feel it coming.

“The night of the attack, could you describe how my client was? His state of mind if we can call it that.” Miss Williams asked and Felicity finally understood. But she can’t lie.

“He was frantic. Dangerous, unstoppable and unpredictable. He sounded out of his mind.” She described, even though she knew this description would cost her a lot.

“As a professional, can you tell me if this looks like any symptom from a mental illness to you?” Susan asked THE question and Felicity felt her tears fall down her cheeks.

“It could be either mental or mood disorder. But we can’t know for sure since he haven’t shown any symptom until the night of the attack. Michael has always been perfectly sane in mind. He was just extremely violent, control feel and jealous.” Felicity finished with what she wanted to say and saw Miss Williams flinch at her description of the man.

“With that being said, my client is in no state of mind to understand what has happened or what he’d done. As well as why this trial occurs. I propose suspension or the trial and sending him to a psychiatric hospital.” Susan Williams proposed and Felicity saw a very angry Laurel stand up and tell the judge that the man was very capable of understanding and was so capable of being judged and sent or prison for the crimes he committed against not only Felicity but also Oliver and maybe many other girls or boys.

The audience all sighed in relief when the judge announced she will be deliberating whether he could be judged or not. I’m the meantime Laurel got up and went to help Felicity back with her in front of the judge. They waited for at least half an hour, getting out of the courtroom and taking something to eat for Felicity while others just went to the bathroom and back.

They all stiffened their backs when the judge came back and she sat in her chair then crossed her fingers.

“I have deliberated. I have examined all of your testimonies really quickly and after further examination-“

Breathe in.

“I declare the accused-“

Breathe out.

“Completely capable of understanding what he has done and will be judged starting next Monday at eight in the morning.”

Felicity finally allowed herself to breathe and started crying at the announcement from the judge. She got up and saw that same judge motioning for her and Laurel to come with her. They followed her into her offices and sat with her.

”miss Smoak, I want to say how sorry I am about what happened to you. Your testimony gave me chills down my spine and the way Mr Clarke was looking at you was just terrifying. I’ll make sure he will spend his life behind bars.” The judge nodded and both Laurel and Felicity thanked her for her devotion to the case.

”I also saw you. While on the stand. I know you’re pregnant. Be careful miss Smoak. I don’t want you losing your baby over this case.” With that sentence, Judge Diggle got up and walked out of the room. Leaving Felicity with thoughts of that last sentence the judge had pronounced.

 

 

**~~~**

 

****


	5. Everything You Are

Through The Mist

 

  
Everything You Are

 

  
—  
_Maybe I don’t wanna be lonely_  
_Darlin’, you are my only love_  
_Behind my truth lies_  
_Everything you are_  
—

 

  
**Monday, December 3 2018**

 

  
Felicity felt like she was about to cry for the fifth time of the day. The trial started just three hours prior and she was already on edge. She didn’t know if Desiree had agreed to be a witness slash victim or if she didn’t want to have anything to do with it. Felicity needed Desiree’s testimony to help the case but her mother wasn’t really in for it. First because she hadn’t known until it was brought up and secondly because she didn’t want her daughter to suffer.

Speaking of suffering, Felicity’s baby decided to face today and was pressuring against her bladder so bad she had to excuse herself at least once an hour, but the judge knew and she understood so she let her despite the looks Susan Williams was throwing at her. Especially since she asked to go to pee in the middle of her testimony.

Judge Diggle was really understanding with the whole situation and had made sure the jury Laurel chose were going to do the right thing. She had also allowed the court a ten minutes pause for Felicity and her family to gather and talk. After Felicity had gone to the toilets for the up tenth time she had gone back to see Laurel and Oliver sitting with Sara, Donna, Quentin and Caitlin, who was mostly here to check if Felicity and the baby were doing okay. Felicity would be twenty one weeks pregnant at the end of this week and was officially in the middle of her pregnancy. Caitlin told her there was no risk of having any problem with the baby but since Felicity is sensitive and already bled out once she didn’t want to leave her alone or unsupervised by a professional, which meant her.

Felicity didn’t mind though. She needed her friend to reassure her and tell her evening would be fine. Because at the em of this week, either she’ll be a free woman and would be able to sleep without having this fear of being watched or she’d have to change states or even country to avoid having to meet with Michael. The guy could not be set free. What he did needs to be punished and Felicity was certain the prison would gladly fuck him up for hurting a pregnant woman and a disabled girl, the latter only if Desiree does show up.

Felicity sat on Oliver’s laps and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling Felicity? Not too tired? Emotionally or physically?” Caitlin asked and Felicity shook her head.

“The baby just decided to sit on my bladder today.” Felicity complained and everyone chuckled.

“You know you used to sit on my bladder as well when you were in my belly. Connor though mostly kicked at all times and was a pain in the ass.” Donna said and Felicity chuckled at that. She loved seeing her mother even if it were for such circumstances.

“I have one question to lighten the mood a little.” Came Barry, handing over coffee and other drinks to everyone then sat near Caitlin.

Felicity I squinted her eyes and looked between the two. She had missed something between them. Were they an item? Felicity shrugged it off and out it at the back of her mind to ask later.

“What would you name your baby, if it was a boy? or if it was a girl?” Barry asked and Felicity thought about it for a second, feeling Oliver sigh against her back she guessed she thought about it for a few moments as well.

“I think, if it were up to me, I’ll call my son Ismael, and a girl Fleur.” Felicity nodded and everyone looked at her weirdly except for her mom after the mention of a Jewish name.

“Fleur?” Sara asked. An eyebrow raised.

“Where does that come from?” Quentin asked, genuinely not knowing where Felicity had gotten that name.

“It means flower in French. It’s beautiful.” She looked down at Oliver and saw him consider the names before nodding. “You approve?” When Oliver nodded Felicity clapped her hands and then kissed him.

“I love you. Those are beautiful names.” Oliver whispered and kissed her cheek.

Everyone awed at them and we’re interrupted by the judge coming to their table.

“Hi, may I sit with you for a few moments? I’d like tot all to all of you.” Judge Diggle asked and they all nodded.

The judge sat and entertained her fingers. “I’ve just been talking with Susan Williams and she has a new witness she’ll call at the end of the trial in two days. I don’t know who it is I’m sorry Miss Lance But you need to prepare for whatever she has up her sleeve. Also, please Miss Smoak, don’t ask to go to ore unless you’re on the stand. I told the jury about your situation and asked for their discretion in the matter. They understand perfectly that you may be stressed and need to get out for whatever reason you have. It won’t do anything to their final decision.” Judge Diggle clarifies and Felicity thanked her.

“Time to get back to the court room now.” Said Judge Diggle before getting up and being followed by the group behind her.

She turned around and looked at Felicity and Laurel. “Good luck.” She then disappeared into the court room and let Felicity and Laurel enter and take their spot again with their family behind them.

Felicity she the authorization to sit before everyone and Laurel sat beside her a few moments later.

“The session may continue.” Judge Diggle said and Susan Williams was back at harassing Felicity’s friends and family to know if Michael has ever been violet to them. Doing this just showed the jury how spontaneous and unpredictable he can be. It’s not working her way Felicity didn’t really know why she was doing this.

The two first days went by in a flash. Felicity felt exhausted on the last day. She just wanted it to be over and done. She wanted to be able to turn the page and be happy with her family. Little did she know this day was going to be the worst of her life.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Wednesday, December 5 2018**

 

  
“I’m calling miss Smoak at the stand.” Susan Williams says for the third time in three days and Felicity was helped to get up and walked at the stand, she sworn again and sat, waiting for the viper to throw her venom at her face.

“Miss Smoak, I just want to make something clear, earlier in this trial you stated that you were in a relationship with Mr Queen since February 2018, is that correct?” Susan asked and Felicity nodded, “I need you to speak out loud for the transcriber please Miss Smoak.”

“Yes I was with Mister Queen on February 2018.” Felicity said and sighed. She didn’t know where she was going but she didn’t like it.

“And, did your boss know about your relationship with Mister Queen at the beginning?” Susan asked and Laurel stood up, somehow understanding what was happening before Felicity did.

“Objection your honor! This question is not relevant!” Laurel pleaded but the judge sighed,

“My point is coming. Just let me.” Susan sais and the judge nodded then rejected Laurel’s objection.

“So?” Susan asked.

“No he didn’t know at the beginning.” Felicity answered and Susan asked her another question.

“So, you were still treating him as a patient and dating him at the same time?” Susan asked and Felicity finally understood, she felt the bile coming up her throat and swallowed hard.

“Yes I was.” Felicity answered and lowered her head. She was about to add something when Susan went away telling the judge she had no further questions.

“So you were lying then. Lying to your boss, just to be with someone and still taking Mr Queen as a patient.” Susan turns around to the jury and spitted her venom, “What makes us believe that she isn’t lying about my client now?”

Susan turned around and let Felicity there, her breathing started to accelerate and she felt her head spinning until Laurel came and, in front of everyone, soothed her and calmed her down.

“It’s alright Felicity. Everything is okay. I’m going to ask you some questions then it’ll be all over, okay? Just breathe.” Laurel told her and she nodded, putting a hand on her belly as to protect her child.

“Excuse me,” Felicity heard Caitlin. If Caitlin stood up and looked at her the way she did it only meant something was wrong.

“Yes Doctor Snow?” Judge Diggle asked and Caitlin moved forward.

“My patient is in distress and it can put her in danger I’ll ask if you can release her for just a few minutes after so that I can go outside with her and calm her or else she might faint or worse, your honor.” Caitlin asked and Felicity swallowed. She wasn’t supposed to be so fragile. She was a strong woman and her health was deteriorating the more she goes further into her pregnancy.

“It’s fine, Miss Lance please be quick. For the sake of your client. She’s been through a lot these past three days.” Judge Diggle sais and Laurel nodded while Susan smirked.

“I’ll just ask you one question, why didn’t you tell your boss sooner that you were in a relationship with Mr Queen?” Laurel asked and Felicity’s shoulders relaxed. That was the question she wanted to answer to.

“Oliver had been my patient for several months when we first kissed. He had PTSD from his time at war and he also allowed me to say that he didn’t trust anyone since his brother died.” Felicity remained silent to let the court take the information in. “After I worked with him on his loss he was still unstable and he didn’t like neither trust Michael. So I decided to work with Oliver on searching a new therapist and until he found a new one I paused our relationship. That way I was still here for him without risking my job and my license. Now he’s being followed by my new coworker, Paul Holt.” Felicity finishes explaining and felt relieved.

“Thank you Miss Smoak, I have one more question. Can you explain why Mr Queen didn’t want to work with Mr Clarke?” Laurel asked again a good question and Felicity answered gladly to it.

“Because he never liked him. From the day I met Mr Queen up to now he never trusted nor liked the man. After all the things he did, every patient he’s hurt and I told Oliver once, without saying anything about anyone but I told him he’s done something very wrong to a patient and he didn’t ask more. First because he knew I couldn’t tell and secondly because Oliver knew I was telling the truth. He didn’t want to work with him because he really hated the man and how he was with his patients. I’m not speaking for Mr Queen, I’m just speaking from what he’d told me before.” Felicity sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and see Laurel smiling.

“Thank you Felicity, I have no further questions you can go outside with Doctor Snow.” Laurel helped Felicity and allowed Caitlin to get her out.

Once they were out Caitlin made Felicity do breathing exercises and spent ten minutes calming her and making sure the baby wasn’t in distress because of Felicity’s stress level and her high tension.

“Are you sure you’re goinf to be okay in there? That Susan Williams bitch is like a snake!” Caitlin said while drawing patterns on Felicity’s back with her fingers and Felicity nodded.

”Shee is a bitch but I have to do this or else I would’ve done all of this for nothing.” Felicity argued and Caitlin nodded. Felicity has never been so thankful to have a friend like her than at this very moment.

They were back in the courtroom fifteen minutes later and Susan had just called her mystery witness, Felicity was now discovering it was the twins Taylor and Emily, their mother not far behind.

Susan proceeded to question the kids while Laurel was waiting her turn.

“Hi you two, I have a few questions if that’s okay?”

“Yes.” They both answered while nodding.

“I wanted to ask you about Michael, can you tell me if he was nice to you?”

“Yes!” Taylor started.

“He was the best! But we prefer Felicity.” Emily said and smiled at Felicity from the stand.

“Yes but Michael gave us candy Emily!” Taylor protested and Emily nodded.

“He was kind and nice to us.” Emily said and Susan nodded.

“So he was never mean to you?” Susan asked and both kids shook their heads.

“This isn’t going well. Kids are like candy for adults, no one can resist their cuteness.” Felicity whispered as Susan kept asking questions to the kids and making the just ‘awe’ at them.

“I know but I talked to the mom and even if it’s to our advantage she needs to know what happened since the kids never speak about their time at the hospital when they’re home.” Laurel assures Felicity who nodded.

Felicity was a bit worried about what they might find out if Laurel asks the good questions. She is afraid she might find an even darker side to Michael with these kids. She’ll never forgive herself if he did something to them while she was around.

“I’m done with my questions, now you’ll speak with the lady over there.” Susan smiles as she pointed toward Laurel. Laurel stood up and walked toward the kids.

“Hey you two, is it okay if I ask you a few more questions? I will be quick I promise then you can go with your mom and get home.” Laurel smiles and the kids nodded weakly.

“Can Felicity come with us?” Taylor said.

“Yeah we don’t feel good and she was always the nicest and the kindest.” Emily added.

“We need her to help us.” They both said at the same time and Felicity saw Laurel look up at the judge who nodded her agreement.

“Only because they’re children and because she’s their therapist.” Judge Diggle said and Felicity got up and sat between the two children.

They leaned their heads against her and listened to Laurel.

“So, I have a few questions about Michael, can you tell me if he ever played games with you?” Laurel’s question was very forward but it needed to be clarified.

The kids swallowed and looked up at Felicity. Felicity looked down and her breath caught in her throat. They weren’t supposed to say yes to that. She has to help them soir whatever he did to them.

“If you feel like this is something you should tell, you need to say it. Remember you need to say the truth. No one in here is going to be mad at you for it, or yell at you. They’re just here to protect you and make sure you’re okay.” Felicity told them and they nodded then breathed slowly.

“He played games with us.” Emily said. “When Felicity wasn’t looking he took one of us out and we played.” Emily said and Felicity brought her hand to her mouth to keep her from shouting as a silent tears rolled down her cheek.

“Don’t cry Felicity. We just played!” Taylor wiped her tear with his thumb and turned around to talk to Laurel. “He took us to an empty room and we played discovery!” Taylor smiled and Felicity lowered her head.

“What is discovery exactly can you explain to us?” Laurel asked as kindly as she could but Felicity knew her sister was boiling from the inside.

“Well, it’s pretty simple.” Said Emily. “We would get candy and in exchange discover and touch.”

“And what do you discover and touch? What did Michael say when he explained you the rules.” Laurel asked and Felicity felt like throwing up but prevented herself from doing so in front of the kids that were straddling her legs.

“We would discover human anatomy.” Emily said proudly.

“And we would touch human anatomy.” Taylor added and they showed where a woman’s breast was and to their intimate parts as well.

Felicity almost fainted but did the breathing exercice Caitlin told her to do and calmed herself. She saw her friend at the corner of her eyes and her brown eyes filled with worry were solely on her as she helped the kids talk to Laurel and the court.

“So he touched you between your legs?” Laurel showed to where her intimate parts were and they nodded. “And did you touch him in the same place?” Once again they nodded and another tear rolled silently down Felicity’s cheek.

“But we would never be allowed to tell anyone. Because he gave us candies and let us go earlier in exchange and if anyone knew he wouldn’t be allowed to do that anymore.” Taylor said and Emily nodded.

“And did you do this when Felicity was around?” Laurel asked again, she kept the kids busy while the courtroom was gasping in shock at what the kids were saying.

“Oh no! We would never! Because then Felicity would get mad that’s what Michael said.” Emily said and Taylor nodded.

“And why would you do that? Maybe if I would get mad it meant it was something bad and you shouldn’t have done it.” Felicity said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“But we didn’t have a choice. We didn’t want to get hurt.” Taylor pleaded and Felicity closed her eyes, holding the kids tightly between her arms.

”Hurt?” Laurel asked and crossed her arms.

”Well yes! He said we’d gerbe hurt if we didn’t do as asked.” Emily clarified and both children looked down to their feet in shame.

They only looked up when they heard Felicity sniff.

“We’re sorry Felicity. We didn’t mean to make you cry.” Emily said and wiped yet another tear on Felicity’s cheek.

“If the jury has enough I’d like for you to deliberate and give us your verdict whenever you’re ready.” Judge Diggle said and when the jury nodded called out the trial and told everyone to come back the next day at nine in the morning.

Felicity got up with the kids and walked them toward their mother. When she came close enough to her Felicity broke down in tears yet again and excused herself for what Michael did to them.

“I am so sorry Mrs Hudson. If I had known I would’ve done something earlier. I’m so sorry.” Felicity said, expecting the woman to thro her rage at Felicity But was surprised when the woman took her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault Felicity. You’ve always been of great help for my children and you do them lots of good. Just because Michael did the unforgivable doesn’t mean you’re not a good person. Everyone makes mistakes and no one can see everything that’s going on around them. I’m grateful that you were there and encouraged them to go through their testimony though. It helped a lot. But now this son of a bitch needs to go down for what he did to us. He can’t stay out with children assault and pregnant woman assault. I’ll make sure he burns in he’ll himself if he gets out of here with nothing. I know all of this thanks to you and I will be able to talk to my children because of you. So thank you so much.” Mrs Hudson told Felicity and she sighed in relief. It was all too much at once. She needed to get home and rest before she would faint or have a mental break down.

She was driven to Oliver’s house by Quentin and her mother and they both decided to stay a little bit before letting Felicity go.

When she was finally alone with Oliver she rested on the couch and put her hands on her naked belly.

“How are you feeling baby?” Oliver spoke softly and kissed her lovingly.

“I’m feeling drained. Mentally and physically drained. Today has been a lot to take in. I didn’t expect the testimony of the twins to turn around the way it did. I was persuaded Susan was going to destroy Laurel’s defense with kid cuteness. But instead of that Laurel crushed it with what they said after.” Felicity sighed and got up, followed closely by Oliver.

“What are you doing?” He walked behind her and she took his wheeling chair in case he needs it.

“I don’t feel like staying on the couch today. I need to go to bed. That way you can talk to the baby without me falling asleep on the couch.” She told him and heard him say a soft ‘okay’.

They were now laying in bed and Felicity sighed softly as Oliver drew patterns on her belly and talked to their baby who was responding to every word he spoke by kicking a little. Felicity smiled and fell asleep with Oliver speaking to their baby.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Thursday, December 6 2018**

 

  
Felicity sat uncomfortably in her chair. The jury had deliberated and were ready to give their final verdict.

When the judge entered the room everyone, even a very tired and not obliged to Felicity, got up and stood waiting for the jury to come in. When they did come in Felicity felt her hands were moist and her breath was low, almost as if she wanted to stop it for the time being and let every noise around her invade her as the verdict was going to be said.

The head of the jury got up and Judge Diggle allowed her to speak.

_Breathe in_

“For the following accusation, first degree assault on Felicity Megan Smoak, the jury decided the accused is,”

_Breathe out_

“Guilty.” Felicity closes her eyes and let happiness and relief spread through her. But this wasn’t over. There were two accusations left. The two most important ones.

_Breathe in again_

“For the following accusation, rape on inconscient victim, Felicity Megan Smoak, the jury decides the accused is,”

_Breathe out again_

“Guilty.” Felicity let tears rolls down her cheeks at the sudden relief she felt, like a weight was off her chest and she could finally breathe again. The bastardized is going to rot in hell.

For the last accusation, Felicity took Laurel’s hand and held it tightly.

_Breathe in_

“For the following accusation, child abuse on twins Emily and Taylor Hudson, the jury decided the accused is,”

_Breathe out_

“Not Guilty.” The courtroom roared with yells and cries as Felicity saw the twins’ mom fall on the ground and Judge Diggle shift uncomfortably in her chair.

“What do you mean, not guilty.” She asked and hit her desk with her hammer to make the courtroom quiet again.

“It was fifty fifty your honor. Some people,” the head of jury turned around and side eyed some of the members of the jury then turned around, “said that they might have been manipulated in saying what they said. I’m sorry. We debated for long hours but we remain on a fifty fifty ground. I’m so sorry.” The head of jury apologized and Judge Diggle thanked them and told them they wouldn’t be needed anymore.

She turned around and looked at the crowd.

“Since the jury was unable to have a verdict. We’ll have to start a new trial regarding this accusation only. Miss Lance, are you up to defend victims Taylor and Emily Hudson?”

“Yes your honor.” Felicity never saw Laurel get up so fast and answer so fiercely.

“Next week is going to be long.” Said Judge Diggle before hitting her desk with her hammer again.

 

 

**~~~**

 

****


	6. Nothing Else Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, PLEASE READ THIS REAL QUICK  
> -  
> -  
> There may be some graphic content in this chapter, if you don’t feel like reading it please just don’t. ❤️  
> Enjoy and happy reading!  
> xoxo

Through The Mist

 

  
Nothing Else Matters

[<https://youtu.be/tAGnKpE4NCI>]

 

  
_—_  
 _So close no matter how far_  
Couldn’t be much from the heart  
—

 

  
**Friday, December 21 2018**

 

  
Over the past two weeks Felicity had seen Mrs Hudson cry of sadness at the first verdict the jury had set for her children then cry of relief and happiness when the second verdict had been announced, making Michael Clarke guilty of child abuse on top of every other accusation he had already had. She had also learned that the second the inmates had learned what he’d done to Felicity and the twins he was attacked in the showers and apparently, based on what Darhk has told her and her family, he had been “prison raped” and his face beat up as well as some broken ribs and was sent to medical right away. What had helped a lot for him to be put away was the unexpected testimony of Desiree and the test results Felicity had ordered before getting into coma a few months ago helped the jury understand what kind of monster Michael really was. Now Felicity was on her last work day before the holidays.

Despite her and her mother’s religion they always celebrated Christmas with the Lance family. Felicity was always so excited about the gigantic dinners and all the gifts she could give and receive. This year was no different and she had already gotten all her gifts, even for her little one, born or not this baby would have something under the tree.

Felicity looked down at her ever growing belly and put her hand where she supposed her baby was. A few seconds later she felt it kick against her hand and she smiled.

“A little less than seventeen weeks and you’ll be in my arms little munchkin.” She whispered and her baby kicked against her hand again.

She was about to talk again to it when Paul barged into her room and frantically walked toward her then talked a little too fast, even for her.

“Oliver’s having a panic attack. I don’t know what to do please help me I know he’s not your patient anymore but I don’t know what to do please Felicity. He’s curled up in my office and every time I want to get close to him he pushes me or tries to hit me. He’s a strong man.” Paul desperately looked at her and she immediately got up and walked toward Paul’s office to find Oliver on the ground, his head between his knees and his hands and forearms over his face as he balanced himself while shaking like a leaf.

Felicity knew without even asking what happened. The only reason Oliver would go to this extreme is when he tries to talk about his brother and finds himself having such painful flashbacks that it prevents him from breathing and provokes spasms through his body, making him fall from his chair and ending up in a ball as he whispered the same mantra over and over again.

 _It’s okay, Steven’s fine_.

When Felicity bent down she heard him say it and it broke her heart that he still had such reactions. She understood how hard it was to go through what Oliver had gone through. His parents forced him and his brother to go to Afghanistan, he lost his brother there and when he came back his parents rejected him for losing his brother. The only person he has left of his family was his little sister who also refused to see her parents since they rejected Oliver for something that wasn’t up to him.

Steven was, from what she had heard from both Oliver and Thea, a sweet guy and so open-handed. He didn’t want to go to war but he did it to please his parents just like Oliver. Whenever Oliver would allow her to hear about Steven it was to listen to him say how funny and down to earth his brother was. She’s seen a photo once, he was the spitting image of his Oliver with a hint of Thea in his look.

But now Felicity has to pick up the pieces Paul had unknowingly shredded. She put her hand over Oliver’s shoulder and he tensed immediately at her touch but she knew better than to move away now, he needed someone to bring him back to reality.

“Oliver, Oliver I know it’s hard but he’s gone and I know you love him. That’s why you need to get up and be strong, for him. Steven would want you to go on and be brave and happy for him, not drown yourself in sorrow. You told me yourself. That’s not what Steven would want.”

At the pronunciation of the last sentence Felicity knew Oliver had heard her. That last sentence was the one that usually brought him back to reality. She didn’t know why but she found out a while ago that this sentence was what Oliver needed to calm down.

“Oliver please,” She whispered and drew patterns on his back, hoping to soothe him while Paul was behind her and quietly watched her calm his patient. “Now you need to get up and back on your chair.”

Oliver looked up and saw Felicity, she smiled weakly and Oliver nodded slowly while getting painfully on his feet, immediately helped by Paul when he tried to get up and back on his chair. When he was finally settled Felicity sat on the border of Paul’s desk and crossed her ankles and intertwined her fingers.

“I know it can be hard to grieve Oliver. Your bother is gone and nothing that we will do will bring him back. Your pain is incommensurable, I’ve seen it destroy you multiple times over the first months we started therapy but you need to let yourself grieve, and by that I mean you need to let yourself admit that he’s gone. It’s hard, it’s painful and it tears you apart to admit it but you need it. For yourself, for your sister, for him. Losing someone you’re so close can be tragic. I’m not saying this as a therapist but as someone who’s lost someone too. It can destroy your life if you don’t get over it Oliver. Look at me.” Felicity presses him and he looked up from where he was looking at his laps. When their eyes locked Felicity felt her own tears threaten to fall. “You need to let go of the pain. You need to do it or else it’ll eat you away slowly. If you can’t do it for yourself think about everything you have to lose by sinking in your pain and sorrow. I know you can do it. Paul is here to help you and guide you and I’ll be there waiting at home to talk and comfort you when you’ll need it.” Felicity broke eye contact and go up from where she was leaning against Paul’s desk, she turned around and apologized to Paul for having to intervene during his session.

“It’s okay Felicity. He needed to hear what you just told him. I think it’ll do him some good. I’ll see you later?” Paul asked and Felicity nodded, not being his doctor allowed her to bend down and peck his lips softly as well as wipe his tears and tell him everything will be fine.

Felicity left Paul’s office and walked back into hers, being free for the next hour allowed her to lock her door and fall against it, the tears now rolling down freely as sorrow and grief took over her.

 

  
_____

 

  
**Monday, February 17 2003**

 

  
“Give me the hardware Felicity you already took one! I need it to make my computer work.” Connor said and pushed Felicity as he stole her second hardware.

“I needed it to add power to my computer!” Felicity yelled and threw herself at her brother kicking him and trying to take the hardware he took from her back.

“Children! You two stop arguing or I confiscate all of your toys!” Donna yelled as she entered their room. The twins could never spend an afternoon without fighting just a little.

Both chuckled and hugged each other in front of their mother as to show they’re over their little fight.

“I don’t want you two fighting. Your dad is coming home soon, please put all of this away and hidden!” Donna presses them and they moved their stuff immediately under their beds. Not wanting to risk getting beaten up again by Noah when he came home.

No one ever knew what his state of mind would be like when he came home so they all tried to stay as clean and normal as possible but some nights were just rough. He always smelled like alcohol and what Felicity and Connor always guessed was drugs.

Just when they finished cleaning their room, they heard the door open then being slammed, making the thin walls of their house tremble. Felicity started shaking and went to hide in hers and Connor’s closet when her brother came after her.

“Hey sis, it’s okay don’t worry I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He smiled at her and hugged her. “Now come out and we’re going to say hello together.” Connor walked her out of their closet and they opened their door to heard their dad yell at their mother and then hear the sound of a hand hitting a cheek.

They then heard their mother fall on the wooden floor and immediately Felicity pulled back and started to panic at the thought of getting hurt again when her brother put both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t worry lili. It’s okay.” He said and hugged her again. Felicity loved how her twin always have the best hugs. But they were always shortened by their dad calling them.

“Fucking kids! Where are they! Their fucking toys all over the damn place!” They heard their dad yell and Felicity panted but Connor calmed her with sweet soothing caresses on her cheeks.

“All’s good lili.” He whispered and she nodded.

“All’s good coco.” She whispered back and saw her brother smile before he turned around and opened the door then started walking to the living room where their father was waiting for them and their mother was on the ground weeping silently.

“You fucking bastards.” He yelled and with the sweep of his arm he slapped both kids to the ground and Felicity heard the bone of her shoulder crack, grunting as the pain roared through her arm she heard Connor behind her.

“Felicity are you okay?” He asked and she nodded, slowly crawling to her mother, seeking comfort and reassurance from her when she felt her feet being caught and her body dragged back to where Noah was. She started crying and tried to hang on the wood but she wasn’t strong enough and her shoulder was blocked.

“You’re not going anywhere you fucking bastard.” Noah hissed and Felicity heard Connor yell then push their dad with all the force an eight year old could have.

Of course Noah didn’t like it and threw himself at Connor and started beating him in the face. Connor fell to the ground on the second hit as both Donna and Felicity yelled and begged the much taller and much bigger man to stop hitting her twin.

Felicity tried to throw herself at her father but he took her by the arm, the one where her shoulder was hurting her and twisted it in a way that made her cry harder and pushed her against the wall with such force that her head hit it, hard.

She watched from afar as Connor took hits and hits all over his body until he wasn’t even moving. Felicity has lost her glasses during the events but she saw her brother wasn’t moving anymore. She yelled and begged for Noah to stop but the man was drunk and high out of his mind. He didn’t stop. Blood started pooling around her brother’s body and she cried all the tears she had in her body.

“Please stop!” She yelled one last time before she heart a gunshot. Then and only then her father stopped.

She saw a blurry blonde figure behind him holding something black in front of her when her father looked down and fell to the side. Instantly Felicity rushes to her brother and started shaking his corpse, not caring about her broken shoulder anymore but the boy didn’t respond to his sister’s shakes.

“Connor! Wake up! It’s over! All’s good coco!” Felicity cried and was suddenly pulled away by her mom, whom threw herself at her son and started crying as Felicity heard sirens from afar and getting closer and closer as her mother rocked her brother back and forth.

Felicity rushes to her mom the second the police barged in. They took her father away and took him to the hospital, at least that’s what she guessed since he had been shot. Someone else ran toward her and her mom and wrapped an arm around Donna while talking to her.

Her mother let go of her son and Felicity threw herself at him immediately, hugging him tightly and crying in his neck when she felt a hot breath tickle her neck.

“All’s good lili.” She hears him whisper and looked down to see his eyes open for a bit just to close back again and Felicity started crying even harder and stared shaking her brother, yelling his name and begging him to wake up.

“Baby stop!” Donna wrapped both her arms around Felicity and pulled her from her brother who laid still, his body didn’t move and Felicity moved from her mother, rushing toward her brother one more time, touching his cheek and startled by how cold it had become since she last touched him.

“Mommy why is Connor so cold. We need to wake him up or he’ll freeze!” Felicity shook her brother but didn’t hear her mother anymore. When she turned around her mother was shaking on the ground, her head between her knees and hidden by her forearms.

“Felicity honey, you can’t wake him up.” A tall brown haired man came behind her, the same one that hugged her mother and took her away before nodding to the doctors in front of her who started picking up Connor gently.

Another one came behind and looked at Felicity’s arm before making her count to three but instead pushed her shoulder at two which elicited a cry of pain from the young blonde. They then wrapped her arm in some tissue to hold her shoulder still and left her with the tall brown haired man again.

“What’s going to happen? Is he going to be okay?” Felicity asked, not wanting to let go of her brother and feeling this painful feeling spread through her chest as they took him away from her.

“Felicity, I’m sorry but you won’t be able to see your brother again.” She heard the man tell her and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“What do you mean? Why not? Mommy what’s happening? Where are they taking Connor?” Felicity tried to go toward her mother but the brown haired man shook his head.

“Give your mama some time. Your dad, he was really mean to you tonight and he hit Connor, a lot, so much so that Connor couldn’t breathe by the end. Felicity sweetie, I know you’re young but I know you can understand. So I’m going to tell you because I have no choice, your dad he hit your brother so hard everywhere that by the time we got here it was too late.”

“What do you mean?!” Felicity trembled angrily as she knew what was coming but couldn’t accept it.

“Felicity. Your dad, he um, he killed your brother.” As soon as the words left the man’s mouth Felicity started crying and yelling in the house, rushing toward where they had taken Connor but was stopped by policemen.

She yelled louder, demanding to see her brother and pushed the policemen who looked at her with pity and sadness. She cried even harder as the realization hit her. She needed to see him, she needed him, he was supposed to build a computer with her and they had to go to school together and to his hockey match this weekend he couldn’t leave. She fell to the ground and cried again and again until she felt arms lift her up and the brown haired man again asked her if she wanted to take anything.

She nodded. Her computer. She owed it to Connor to finish building it.

She took the man to her room and pulled the computer bits from under her bed and Connor’s, she handed it to the man who held a bag for her. She then took every little picture she had with Connor and put them in it too while wiping her tears away with the back of her hand from time to time. She then looked into her brother’s nightstand and found his lucky necklace. She took a look at it, it was way too big for her and went down to above her belly button but she still put it around her neck and under her shirt. The head of the necklace was a little silver sun she clutched it tightly and kissed the small sun and looked back in his drawer to find a book. She opened it and found all the pictures she thought were missing glued in each page with a small paragraph explaining what had happened. She smiled weakly and turned around and put it in the bag as well.

“You need anything else sweetie?” The man asked and Felicity nodded.

“I need clothes. Mines and Connor’s. I’d like to take some of his clothes if it’s possible.” She whispered, her voice was low and hoarse due to the amount of tears she had shed.

“Sure. I’ll put them all in a bigger bag if you have one?” The man asked and Felicity nodded, pulling out Connor’s giant hockey bag from their closet and putting everything that was in it out to replace it with as much clothes as possible in it, including Connor’s hokey Jersey and some shoes she had hidden at the back of the closet.

“Are we good? Do you need more time to make sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” The big man proposed and Felicity nodded, taking the toy bag and giving him the clothes bag. He left and told her he’d put it in the car and he’ll be back.

Felicity walked toward her brother’s bed and sat on it, noticing something under his pillow she lifted it and found his teddy neatly folded, his teddy was like a small cover with drawings sewed on it with multiple colors, a turtle or a cloud were represented as well as a rabbit and a farm. She took it and smelled it, she closed her eyes and smiled, it smelled just like him. She took it with her and retrieved her own teddy, which oddly was practically the same but had different drawings. She put them both in the bag the man had left for her and looked back when she saw the photo on her nightstand. It was one of Felicity and Connor during their first school year, she retrieved that one too and put it in the bag right when the tall man entered her room.

“Your mother is in the car Felicity. Are you ready? Do you need anything else?” The man asked and she nodded again.

“We have photo books in my mom’s room. I want them with me.” She said and practically ran toward her mother’s room and took as much books as she could before the man walked behind her and helped her take them all in a separate, much stronger bag.

“Now we’re good? If you forgot something I’ll ask to take you one last time okay? I just asked the police officer and he said it’s okay.” The tall man tried to smile and Felicity nodded.

“I don’t think I forgot something but it’s nice of him. What’s his name?” Felicity asked, wanting to be able to ask him herself if she needed something.

“His name is Damien Darhk.” The tall brown haired man said and Felicity nodded.

“And you? Who are you? And where are we going?” She had always learned to never go in a car with a stranger and despite her emotional state she wasn’t going to do nonsense.

“I’m Quentin Lance, I’m a friend of your mother. I’m a doctor at the Starling General hospital. And you’re going to my house until we figure out where you and your mom want to go.” He said and Felicity was satisfied with his answer. She nodded and followed him in his car where her mother was indeed waiting.

Before getting in the car Felicity retrieved Connor’s teddy and went to the backseat of Quentin’s car before putting her seatbelt on and looking at her mother as she silently cried in the front seat.

They drove for some time before Felicity drifted off to sleep and woke up to realize it was morning almost and her mother was fast asleep as well. She didn’t make a sound until they arrived at a big apartment. She and her mother walked hands in hands as Felicity tried to not let Connor’s teddy fall. They entered the apartment and were greeted by two girls.

Both presented themselves as Laurel and Sara, the first one was two years older and the other one, Sara, was the same age as Felicity. They both took her to the room she would share with Sara and put her bags to the ground.

“I don’t know what you want to do with this. I’ll let you deal with your stuff and Sara will help you put everything in the drawers we emptied for you.” Laurel was nice. Felicity thought as she kept smelling her brother’s smell on his small cover.

“I know it mustn’t be easy to go through what you have been through. And I know I’m only ten and I don’t understand very much of what happened but if you need to talk or just a hug we’re both here and if you need space we can also give you that. We just want you to feel good in here and not scared of us because it’ll make me sad if you’re scared.” Laurel said and Felicity nodded.

“I’m not scared.” Felicity whispered. “I’m sad.” Felicity said and opened her arms, looking at the two girls that would become her sisters. They both walked the small distance separating them and hugged Felicity tightly.

“Don’t worry,” Sara said against her ear. “Were here.”

 

  
_____

 

  
**Monday, December 24 2018**

 

“I can’t fucking believe it Barry! You’re twenty, not even able to drink or go to casinos! You’re a kid and you got a better job than I do!” Sara complained as she ate the last bits of beef that was in her plate. Everyone laughed and Barry shrugged.

Barry came in the Lance household around four years after Felicity and Donna arrived. He was abandoned by his dad after his mother died and Felicity immediately bonded with the geeky kid who was just three years younger than her. They had immediately bonded and soon enough Barry was accepted by Sara and Laurel. Ever since the four siblings were inseparable.

So far Christmas dinner had gone very well. Oliver and his sister were here and enjoying the night with Roy practically hiding himself from Oliver’s stares while Sara and Laurel were side by side, always snickering and annoying the other while Tommy talked to Thea about a new start up. Donna and Quentin were at both ends of the table. Felicity sat between her brother, who had invited his new girl Caitlin, and her lover, who had started a heated conversation with his sister about going to France to study.

Felicity has spent her Saturday with Quentin and Donna, talking about how it all came back with a vengeance. Connor’s death and everything that followed gave her a panic attack and her mother and Quentin were there to calm her and remind her to stay calm for the baby. She had spent her Sunday partly on the road, her old childhood house was an hour or so from Starling and the cemetery was an hour and a half. She had gone to Connor’s grave just like every week or two weeks max and sat with him for god knows how long to tell him everything that happened. She also brought the computer they never got to finish together that she had built a long time ago when her grief was just too much for her to bear. She had worn his necklace while talking to him. And as she did so she touched the base of her neck, where she knew a tattoo of a sun and a phrase just under sat, inked forever under her skin.

She had cried on his grave, telling him how unfair life was and that he’ll never get to meet his niece or nephew. After drying her tears and saying goodbye again she went back to her home and cuddled with Oliver all night, still not able to tell him her deepest secret after all that he’s told her. She knew time would come when he would know about her brother but she wasn’t ready.

But now she was okay, it was Christmas Eve and she was surrounded by those she loved the most and couldn’t be happier.

“You’re just jealous! I’m so happy I got the job so quickly. I thought they were joking when they proposed this to me.” Barry explained and everyone nodded.

“I thought you were joking when you told us.” Thea said and everyone laughed.

“Yeah well how about you huh? Where’s your job?” Felicity teases the younger Queen who glared at her.

“I’m working on it! But Oliver won’t send me to France and since my parents is a no-no I’ll have to find another way.” Thea explained and Felicity saw Oliver’s demeanor change drastically at the simple mention of his parents.

“Thea you know the rule.” He simply said and his sister nodded then put her hand above her brother’s.

“Alright people! Time for desert! Felicity I know you got this weird obsession for bacon and vanilla milkshake and since you’re pregnant I got you just that.” Donna said and Felicity’s mouth watered just at the thought of it.

Donna put a plate of bacon a a big glass of milkshake in front of her. Everyone made disgusting sounds, all except for Laurel who could only understand what it was like to crave weird food combinations. Tommy and Oliver on the other hand looked like they were about to throw up their dinner on the table.

“Thank you mom.” Felicity smiled up at her mom who leaned down and pecked her daughter’s cheek.

“Your brother loved bacon.” She heard her whisper against her ear and Felicity nodded. Connor did love bacon, so much.

Donna then gave everyone a piece of the cake she had made specifically for tonight and everyone started eating, carefully not watching Felicity as most of them could throw up just looking at her eat that thing, including her partner who almost begged to change places when Donna had set her dessert down.

After that the night went by in a flash and soon enough they were all putting their gifts under the tree and going to sleep when Felicity hears Quentin receiving a call.

“Hello? ... Yes? Who is this? ... That’s - okay fine. Where? ... Okay good thanks.” Quentin hung up and saw Felicity observing him.

“All good?” She asked and Quentin nodded.

“I have to go see Damien tomorrow, he didn’t really tell me why. I hope I’m not in trouble.” Quentin said and Felicity chuckled.

“You two are old friends. I don’t think you’ll ever be in trouble with him.” Felicity told her father figure and kissed him goodnight before going to her guest room where Oliver was waiting in the bed and under the covers already.

“How are you doing?” He asked while she undressed. She shrugged then nodded, “you wanna talk about it? I’ve seen you went away yesterday and Saturday you were really not in a good place.” Oliver pressed on and Felicity sighed.

“I know,” she turned around to look at him as her dress fell from her. “I’m just not ready to talk about it. I promise I’ll tell you, sooner rather than later, but right now I’m not ready please.” She begged and he nodded.

She turned back around and applied her night cream when she heard Oliver make a weird noise.

“I never saw that tattoo before. What’s the sun for?” He asked and felicity froze. How come he never saw that before? It’s like he’s never seen her naked.

“You’ve seen my hundreds of times naked and you’re trying to tell me you never saw that tattoo?” Felicity said as she changed into more comfortable underwear and put her PJs on.

“Well, I’ve only paid attention to your ass or your toned thighs or well, you know. Plus you always have your hair down, if you had your hair down again I wouldn’t have noticed, they cover the tattoo.” Oliver explained and Felicity found his explanation logical.

“So why the sun and the writing under, All’s good coco? That’s what’s written right? Is it related to the movie?” Oliver asked as he ran his hand above her tattoo.

Felicity felt a shiver run down her spine at the phrase but closed her eyes and started a breathing exercice before answering to Oliver.

“It’s just a sentence I used to say when I was a kid and the sun is here because I love the sun and what it represents.” She hopes this explanation would be enough for him now, after her mental breakdown last Friday she wasn’t ready to talk about her brother. Not now, but some day maybe when she’ll be able to think about her brother without crying.

“That’s pretty cool. I love it, it’s just like the necklace you wear all the time.” Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

“I took the example from the necklace actually.” She explained and put her finger on the sun locket of the necklace she had always worn for the past sixteen years.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Felicity held Oliver tightly and started to drift off to sleep when she remembered something. She opened her eyes and shook Oliver a bit just for him to open his.

“Oliver.” She whispered.

“What.” He groaned and Felicity almost regretted waking him.

“I just remembered something, when we first talked about the attack at your home you told me you couldn’t call the police because he knocked you out.” Felicity stayed and Oliver nodded.

“What’s the point in here?”

“Well I didn’t call them either. I didn’t even have time to go to the kitchen before being knocked off.” She said and saw Oliver’s body tense in front of her eyes.

“What do you mean? During our testimony it’s been said that I called the police.” Oliver reminded Felicity who nodded again.

“Yes but neither you nor I did. So the question is, who? Who could’ve known what happened there and be able to call the police if it wasn’t either of us?” Felicity started panicking, did she have another stalker? Who was it? This wasn’t good she needed to protect her baby.

She instantly wrapped her hands around her belly and Oliver did the same, stroking it with his thumbs gently.

“Don’t worry, we’ll call Darhk and he’ll just explain to us what happened okay?”

Felicity nodded and wrapped her arms around Oliver’s shoulders while one of her legs went above his and she fell asleep like that.

 

 

**~~~**

 

****


	7. Connor Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a transition chapter than anything else. All of what happened in here needed to happen quick for me to be able to continue the story the way I wanted it to, I hope you guys will like it. Also, I haven’t re read the chapter so I’m sorry if there are any typos, grammar mistakes or spelling ones.
> 
> Enjoy this!   
> xoxo

Through The Mist

 

  
Connor Steven

 

 

A month had gone by since their family dinner at the Lance house, since her last panic attack. Since her last flashback to that wintery day at her old house. Since then everything went smoothly. Felicity still hadn’t had the balls to tell Oliver about her long lost twin but she knew the day would come. Soon eventually.

Felicity was now on her twenty eighth week and looked like a freaking whale if you listened to her but if you listened to Oliver she looked like a princess. She found that really flattering but still felt huge and disgusted by herself.

That’s how she had Caitlin do a monologue during their appointment today about her hormones.

“You feeling disgusting and fat is normal. Not necessarily true but it’s normal. Your body’s changed so much for the past few months, but it’s going to go back to the way it was after you give birth Felicity.” Caitlin’s last part of the speech was just what Felicity needed to hear.

“Thanks Cait. I think I needed to hear that.” Felicity holds her friend’s free hand as the other one still roams on her belly, showing her baby awake and dancing in it.

“Your baby’s really active today! I’m glad to see everything is great. I was really scared with everything that happened to you that the stress and all would do no good to the baby but I’m happy to say it’s all doing better than good.” Caitlin smiled and wiped the blue liquid from Felicity’s belly.

Felicity put her shirt back down and hopped of the examination table then walked to Caitlin’s desk. Her friend sat in front of her and typed her recap before closing her computer and staring at Felicity.

“What?”

“Have you seen Paul lately?”

“Oh I know what you’re going to say. First of all, i didn’t even know him and his boyfriend were having a baby. I just learned the other day that the surrogate gave birth and that his boyfriend did all the job about naming and taking care of paperwork and all but I haven’t seen either the boyfriend, ever, for that matter, or the baby. I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl. I don’t see Paul that much since I’m not allowed to do any exercice whatsoever. I only come when Oliver is in re-education but since he gave up his wheelchair last week he goes less and less.” Felicity explained and Caitlin nodded slowly.

“Well, I’ve seen the baby. It’s a beautiful baby girl and Paul kept talking about the name of that baby since his boyfriend ‘couldn’t have found another name’ are his words.” Caitlin chuckled and Felicity raised a brow.

“Is it that awful?” Felicity asked, worried she might have to hide her disgust at any name this baby girl might have to wear for her entire life.

“No. It’s a very cute name just Paul happens to know someone with the same name.” Caitlin wiggles her brows and Felicity shrugs.

“Caitlin?” No. “Thea?” No. “Donna? Please don’t tell me it’s Donna.” Caitlin shakes her head again. “Katie?” Still no. “Laurel? Sara!” Shaking her head again Caitlin and Felicity gives up.

“They named her Felicity.” Caitlin says and Felicity’s jaw drops.

“Really? That’s like the most uncommon name in the world. I’m -“

“It’s so great. I’m sure the baby is going to be adorable just like you!” Caitlin cheers and claps her hands.

“I need to see that baby someday.” Felicity says and Caitlin nods.

“I think Paul’s bringing her today. Maybe just come by the training room and play with her?” Caitlin proposed and Felicity immediately loved the idea.

“Oh! By the way, still no idea on who called the cops that night?” That was the big question since they found out neither Oliver nor Felicity called the cops. No one knows who was stalking them and who called the cops but they had also learned that Michael had been beaten up by their mysterious savior right before the police arrived.

“No. Darhk still doesn’t know and when they tried to track the number that called them that day it was a dead end. Maybe, I don’t know, maybe it was a neighbor?”

“Yeah probably. But be careful.”

“Don’t worry I got Oliver.” Felicity winked and exited her friend’s office.

 

 

After that Felicity got indeed to meet little Felicity at the training room when Paul brought her over. She was all over the baby for the entirety of the visit and congratulated Paul as well as told him to congratulate his boyfriend.

“What’s his name already? Have you ever told me his name?”

“No he’s a really discreet guy. He never mingles with others that’s why I don’t really talk about him ‘cause he’s really secretive. His name is Timothy.” Paul says and Felicity nods. That name rings a bell somehow but she couldn’t find out where it was from.

“Alright, I get it I’m not that secretive anymore but I used to be so don’t worry I won’t ask to meet him unless he’s ready to meet any of us.” Felicity said and let go of the baby despite wanting to kidnap it and hold it forever in her arms. After all she has her own baby coming soon.

 

 

Felicity came to her mother that afternoon and talked with her for hours. She was always listening and telling her the right thing about any subject and that’s what Felicity loves most about her mom. Also the fact that she was finally officially sober, and that for more than 7 months. Ever since Felicity went into coma Donna hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol.

“I need to tell you something.” Wasn’t the sentence she was used to hear when her mom talked to her. So Felicity sat on the couch and waited for her mom to drop whatever bomb she was about to drop on her.

“What is it?”

“There’s been a problem with your father at the prison.”

“What do you mean?”

“He kept asking for you for weeks apparently. Ever since he saw you on the news somehow. I didn’t even know you made it to the local news!”

“I didn’t know either! When?!”

“I guess it was after Christmas when Oliver and Thea gave their speech since they’re the only queen members still talking to this city.”

“That doesn’t make sense mom.”

“I know! Okay alright, you made it to the news with the ship you’re making. And your father learned about it and wanted to talk to you about it. He claimed you stole this from him and then when it was refused he got mad and tried to kill a guard then escaped.” The last word made Felicity’s blood boil with rage.

Her father couldn’t be out. He’s too dangerous. He was diagnosed as a psychopath. Compared to Michael her dad really was a threat to the world but unlike any other mentally ill person he was actually taken to a safe facility since just leaving him in a hospital was too dangerous for anyone near him.

“That cant be true. Do you know where he is? He can’t be anywhere near us. I don’t want to relieve what happened last time.”

“Don’t worry Felicity. You have Oliver to protect you.” Donna said softly but she doesn’t know Oliver knows nothing. She hadn’t told him. Hadn’t had the balls yes and still doesn’t have them. Felicity started panicking and looking around like she was looking for some kind of miracle to happen.

“He doesn’t know.” Felicity started crying and her mother immediately took her in her embrace and hugged her while Felicity cried silently. She cried for her brother. For her baby. For Oliver and for all the people Noah had hurt since that day at their old house.

“Baby, we can call Oliver and let him know about it all together. It’ll be better than doing it alone.”

Felicity nods and let’s her mother call Oliver who arrives twenty minutes later with Felicity still sobbing quietly on the couch while her mom made some tea.

“Hey baby what’s up? Are you okay?” Oliver was worried Felicity could tell by the way he looked two times older than he really is. Somehow people looked older when they were scared or worried about something. Felicity has no explanation as to why.

“I’m fine. My mom wanted to talk to you.” Her voice was hoarse and low. He decided to sit and put her head on his lap, her mother came later with cups of tea and everything to go with it and started talking. Telling everything to Oliver while Felicity cried silently on his laps. Telling him how she was inseparable with her brother and how he was taken away from her too early because her dad was an abusive bastard who hit them and just hit the young boy too hard. Oliver listened it all and spent his afternoon letting both Smoak women on his shoulders and laps. Felicity later apologized for not telling him but he just told her about how hard it was for him to bring his brother up to her. He understood. And that’s the only thing that mattered.

 

  
_____

 

 

After almost a month, they still haven’t heard anything about Noah and Felicity was more than happy they haven’t. Because that meant they weren’t no in any kind of danger. That meant Felicity was safe as well as her family and most importantly, her baby. She spent the last month working her ass off, trying to forget about her pain, her loss and her sorrow linked to the still very painful loss of her brother. She overworked and was begged every night by her friend’s and family to stop working and relax and go home. But Felicity wasn’t having it and kept working even at home. Trying to find a solution to make that chip work the way she did on Oliver but better and faster.

  
On February 17 2019 Felicity was rushed to the ER due to continuous contractions and Caitlin was woken up at five in the morning to come and give birth to Felicity’s baby. She gave Felicity a piece of her mind about this whole situation and told her if she hadn’t stressed so much and over worked so much maybe she wouldn’t be in that situation. Felicity started panicking, she didn’t want to do it it was too early for the baby to come out and it wasn’t the day to do so. Any other day but not today.

“We have no choice Felicity. The baby wants to come out today!” Caitlin rushed her in a delivery room with Oliver following closely while Felicity was laughing and crying at the same time.

“How fucking ironic.”

“What are you talking about Felicity?” Oliver asked and she shook her head.

“Nothing. Just life fucking with me.” She simply said and after just focused on giving birth to her baby and making sure it was delivered and in good health. She didn’t pay attention to either Oliver’s or Caitlin’s worried looks. She didn’t pay attention to anything else but her baby. So she started pushing as soon as she was told to do so.

She spent two hours pushing and yelling and insulting Oliver with whatever curse came to her mind. The baby finally got delivered at seven thirty four.

“Congrats Felicity, Oliver. Your baby boy is in perfect health even for an early delivery.” Caitlin gave Oliver the baby after cutting the cord and Oliver walked the short distance to Felicity and gave the baby to her, the nurses rushed around and helped Felicity put the baby directly on her skin right above her breasts.

Felicity felt Caitlin do something down there but didn’t really care. Her baby was here. Her baby boy. Without any second thought, she knew already what his name would be. She held the tiny baby tightly, Caitlin told her about keeping him due to him being premature but she didn’t care. Her baby was healthy and that’s all that mattered. She kissed his golden hair and sighed against his warm skin.

“Felicity,” Caitlin whispered after some time. “We need to take you back to your room and clean the baby. Then we’ll bring him back so you can feed him.” She said softly and Felicity reluctantly let Caitlin take the baby from her and was taken back to her room where everyone was waiting for her.

“Boy you look like shit!” Thea couldn’t help but say the second Felicity came in and everyone glared at her but said nothing. Which could only mean she did look like shit.

“How are you baby?” Donna sat next to her and placed her hand on Felicity’s.

“I’m fine. I guess. The baby is too premature. He shouldn’t be here. He should be safe and warm inside me. But he decided to get here today. Out of any other day he decided today would be the day.” Felicity started laughing and crying again the way she did before entering the delivery room.

“What do you mean?” Sara asked and Felicity looked up to see her sisters and brother all here with Quentin and Thea sitting in the only chair available in the room.

“Today’s February 17.” Felicity didn’t say more. Half of the people in this room knew what it meant and it was enough to instal a heavy silence in the room.

“What’s February 17 supposed to mean?” Barry asked and felicity wishes she didn’t know either.

“That’s the day Felicity and Donna came to our house.” Laurel simply explained and neither Barry nor Thea dared ask what exactly happened.

A few minutes later Caitlin and Oliver came in with Oliver holding the baby and Felicity immediately held out her arms, wanting to hold her baby.

The nurse asked everyone to give them some space so she could help Felicity feed the baby and everyone was kind enough to turn around, except her mom and Oliver who were carefully watching, Oliver to make sure he could be able to help later and Donna because she just apparently loved those moments.

When Felicity started feeding the baby, he immediately pulled hard on her nipple and Felicity hissed in pain.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal that it hurts the first time, but if it keeps hurting after the second time maybe you should call us.” The nurse walked out and let Felicity and her family look at the baby while Felicity tried her best to hide her breasts.

“Don’t worry Felicity I’m happily married.” Quentin was the first to say when she didn’t succeed in hiding her breast fully.

“And I’m with Dinah.” Sara added.

“And I’m with Tommy.”

“I’m your sister in law, at least some kind of sister.”

“I’m your brother. And I’m with Caitlin. So I don’t care either.”

“And I’m your mom and he’s your man. Don’t worry Felicity plus it’s mother we’ve all never seen before. What you’re doing here is beautiful and not some kind of perfect thing at all. Okay? You should never feel ashamed to breastfeed your baby.” Donna clarified and Felicity nodded.

“So, what’s the name of this baby and it’s a boy right?” Thea asked and Felicity nodded.

“If I remember right, you said if it was a boy you’d name it Ismael?” Barry said proudly, the only one remembering this apart from Felicity who had really hoped everyone had forgotten.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Felicity simply said as she kept looking at her baby oblivious to the whispers around her.

“What’s his name going to be then?” Thea asked and Felicity didn’t look up when she announced his entire name.

“Connor Steven Smoak Queen.”


	8. Ghost Of You

Through The Mist

 

  
Ghost Of You

 

_____  
 _So I drown it out like I always do_  
Dancing through our house with the ghost of you  
And I chase it down, with a shot of truth  
Then my feet don’t dance like they did with you  
_____

 

  
Felicity has spent the night with her son, thanks to Sara and Quentin insisting on it or else her son would’ve spent the night in a special room surrounded by wires and nurses he didn’t know. Oliver had spent the night big spooning Felicity and occasionally getting up when Connor was crying, Felicity looked at them interact with a smile on her lips.

Oliver already knew how to change babies thanks to Thea and only asked Felicity for help when the baby didn’t seem to want to calm down, usually that meant he was hungry so Felicity took him and fed him. She knew Oliver looked at her with adoration every time the baby was being fed.

She was cleared the next day but the baby wasn’t and it broke her heart to not come home with him. She had cried and fought with everyone and begged to get him home but eventually let go when Sara and Quentin spent an hour or so explaining to her why the baby needed to stay. She knew why he had to stay of course, she was a doctor. But it was her baby and she didn’t want to go home without him.

 

  
**Friday, March 15 2019**

 

  
Felicity had felt nervous all day. Today was the day Connor was supposed to get out of the hospital and she had managed to work all morning without running to the pediatric floor and hugging her son. One of the advantages of working in a hospital though is that if Connor needed feeding she would just come and feed him. That meant she could watch him, his tiny hands and his baby blue eyes staring up at her for a good fourth five minutes before a nurse entered the room and told her Connor needed to get back to his room and her to work.

Today though she got to keep Connor in a baby carrier against her chest all morning. That way she gave their last physical therapy session to the twins. Who were more than delighted to see little Connor move his feet when Emily walked easily around the room or wiggle them when Taylor jumped on the trampoline.

“You guys really rocked you know that?” Felicity told the twins as she brushed her son’s soft hair.

“Felicity can we hug the baby? Is he too fragile like you told us or is it okay?” Emily asked and Felicity nodded.

“Of course you can hug him!” She bent down on her knees and hugged the twins as they kissed the top of Connor’s head.

“He’s cute.” Taylor simply said. Felicity saw Paul coming, having finished with Oliver who also walked toward her and the twins.

“Hey! How are you Oliver?” Emily asked while blushing a little, everyone in this service knew she had a crush on Oliver.

“I’m fine! I’ve just been told today was my last physical therapy! I still need psychological therapy though, how about you sweetie?” Oliver played the game of course, if they could make a young girl happy they would gladly.

“I’m so happy for you! We’re done too!” Taylor said and the adults chuckled.

“You know what Taylor? My boyfriend has almost the same name as yours!” Paul said and Taylor smiled widely.

“Really?! That’s so cool!” The boy exclaimed.

“And the baby we just had has the same name as Felicity.” Paul says proudly and the twins jumped and clapped their hands.

“That’s even better!” Emily clapped her hands and both children smiled wildly.

“I’m sure she’s pretty.” One said.

“Just like you.” The other said while looking lovingly at Felicity.

“Awe you guys are the cutest!” Felicity bent down and kissed both their foreheads before kissing Oliver lovingly.

“Hey! He’s my boyfriend!” Emily said, clinging onto his leg.

“Of course honey! Felicity was just saying hi to me.” Oliver defended his lover but Emily was having none of it.

“Then say hello to me too.” She smiled wickedly. That little kid had it all planned.

Oliver bent down and kissed her cheek softly, that was enough for the little girl’s cheeks to turn red as a tomato.

She giggle and then ran away, followed closely by her brother, directing themselves toward their mom and hugging her.

“So you’re in a relationship with Emily now?” Felicity got closer to Oliver and kissed him again, the baby squeezed between them and apparently liking it if they trusted the content sound that came out of his small lips.

“I think the baby is falling asleep.” Oliver whispered then winked at Felicity before leaving.

Felicity spent the rest of the day budding her sleeping son and signing paper work for the hospital before Connor woke up and started searching for her milk. He groped for some moments before finding what he wanted and started feeding himself just fine. Felicity smiled down at her son and finished signing the last bit of paperwork before giving it to Sara on her way out.

When she came home she felt a rush of relief course through her as she could finally have her son with her, who was back in his baby carrier against her chest. Connor seemed to like this just fine. She kissed the top of his head and let him sleep while she installed the room for him and prepared dinner for tonight.

Oliver came home an hour or so later, with a paper from Quentin telling him that he was done with physical therapy. He had the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face but it somehow grew wider when he saw the tiny human sleeping against her.

“He’s finally home.” He whispered and kissed the baby’s forehead before kissing Felicity lovingly.

“Yeah. He’s finally home.”

 

  
**Sunday, March 17 2019**

 

  
Today was Connor’s first month so Felicity and Oliver decided to throw a small party, to celebrate his first month into the world and also him getting out of the hospital in perfect health.

Felicity had invited all of her friends, Caitlin and Barry, Paul and his boyfriend as well as his daughter. Sara and Laurel, both with their plus one and plus two for Laurel. Donna and Quentin were also to come, everything was going to be perfect. She had gone shopping with Thea who had begged to come despite her tight schedule and Felicity agreed so they bought for two more people since there was no way she would come without Roy.

That’s how Felicity realized how small Oliver’s apartment was. Just the three of them was just fine but seventeen people in it was a little tight. Everyone was arriving almost one by one, the first ones were Quentin and Donna who, as soon as she saw her grand son she sat and demanded to hold the tiny baby in her arms. Then came Laurel, Sara, Tommy and Katie. Followed closely by Thea and Roy.

They were all drinking and having fun, waiting for Paul and Timothy and little Felicity. Everyone joked about how the baby must be looking just like her.

“I’m sure the baby is not like me at all.” Felicity said while holding her son against her chest.

“If she looks like you I’m going to laugh sis.” Sara chuckled and Dinah punched her lightly on the arm but chuckled as well.

“It’ll be fun Felicity don’t deny it.” Tommy wiggle his brows and Laurel chuckled while feeding Katie.

“Come here Felicity I feel lonely!” Laurel complained and Felicity rushed to sit next to her sister.

“Isn’t he the cutest little munchkin you’ve ever seen.” Felicity said, peppering feather like kissing on her son’s head.

“He is. Are you nervous about seeing baby Felicity?”

“No. I’m more dubious about the Timothy thing in general. I don’t know why but it just doesn’t fit.”

“I don’t get what you mean, Felicity.” Laurel raised her brows at Felicity and almost put mashed potatoes on her daughter’s hair while doing so.

“I don’t know. It’s just weird. I can’t explain it. First we didn’t know anything about Paul’s personal life and now we know he has a boyfriend and a kid.”

“I know right! He’s always been so secretive but I guess now his boyfriend is ready to talk?” Laurel suggested and felicity shrugged.

“I don’t know I guess it’s just that but I hope he’s not like, weird or anything.”

“Well,” Laurel finished making Katie eat her dinner and wiped her face before taking the empty plate away.

“What else?” Laurel knew. Of course she knew.

“Well, then there’s this thing about Noah, Darhk sent me a weird message, he’s coming today to tell us all about it. Also. Did you know he fucking escaped?!”

“He escaped?!” Laurel spoke a bit too loud and Felicity saw Oliver getting closer in the corner of her eyes. When he sat Laurel was talking again. “How could he possibly have escaped the facility he was in?”

“What are you talking about girls?” Oliver sat and took Connor from Felicity before she could protest.

“Her father escaped from the high security facility he was in. Everyone is in danger. Especially Felicity and Donna.” Laurel informed Oliver who was now seeing red and gave Felicity Connor back for the sake of their son.

“You didn’t think it was important to tell the father of your child about this?!” Oliver whisper yelled and Katie started sobbing but Oliver quickly apologized and kissed the young girl.

“I’m sorry sweetie I didn’t mean to scare you.” Oliver said but Katie was already done with this and tried to catch her mother’s attention again.

“I know I should’ve told you but I just learned from Darhk this morning. Plus he just texted me something weird about a witness program or something like that. Do you think he’ll make us go away and give us new identities?”

Felicity didn’t want that. She wanted to be able to raise her son in this city, safe and sound without having to watch her back or worry about Noah being out there looking for them.

“Don’t worry it’s all going to be okay.” Sara reassured her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Felicity said before there was a knock on the door. Donna opened it and Paul and his baby as well as Captain Darhk we’re behind it, two of them smiling and the other with a stern expression that sent a shiver down Felicity’s spine. She knew Darhk for long enough to know this look meant nothing good.

“Hey guys! Look who I brought! I’m sorry, Timothy is parking the car. He’ll be there soon.” Paul informed the group of friends who all nodded and allowed the trip in.

“Felicity, can we speak?” Darhk immediately asked and everyone nodded slowly, all sitting around the large table and surprisingly fitting.

“What’s going on Captain?” Laurel asked and Darhk sighed. This wasn’t good either.

“Sixteen years ago your father was arrested and someone had to be put under the protection program for their own safety and for yours and your mother’s as well. That person is now lost to us thanks to their ability to hide very well but we’re obliged to tell you all that Felicity’s father has escaped the facility he was in and he’s delusional as well as dangerous. The person under the protection program is somehow under the radars so we don’t have to worry about them but you need to be careful. Some of you know what he did.”

“By why would he come after them after sixteen years? Is he like mad at them or he holds grudges for that long?” Barney intervened and Caitlin put her hand on his arm to make him stop talking.

“Their father and former partner is extremely dangerous and blames them for the years of hell he’s endured in the facility he was in. He’s mad and he’s violent. Please you need to be careful.” Darhk finished and everyone swallowed while Felicity held her son tightly.

“What about the witness that needs protection, what if Noah finds them and kills them or whatever?” Felicity asked.

“They can defend themselves just fine Felicity. Plus they have a whole new identity and are supposedly safe.” Darhk reassured everyone and they all sighed in relief right when there was a knock on the door.

“I’m going. You all just sit down and relax and talk. It’s all good! We’re here to celebrate!” Felicity told them as she got up and walked to the door and opened it but never in her life was she ready for the person behind it.

She stopped neat, one hand on her side and the other stuck to the door. She looked him up and down many times. Somehow time had stopped when she opened the door and she didn’t hear her mother calling out her name nor did she hear Darhk doing the same.

She stopped roaming his body and just stopped to stare into his eyes. Those eyes who she thought she’d never see again but somehow were boring holes in hers at that very moment. Those blonde hairs she had never forgotten and those lips that pronounced the simplest yet hardest thing to hear.

“Lili.” He whispered and then reality caught up with Felicity, the noises on the background came back and she heard her mother being forced down by Quentin while Darhk, who had seen the man standing in front of Felicity tried to explain as best as he could what was happening without provoking a heart attack to her mother.

She had never forgotten his face. Nor did he forget hers apparently. But here he was, in front of her in flesh and bones. She couldn’t believe it so she reached out and put her hand on his cheek. His eyes closed immediately as he leaned into her touch. He felt as soft as he always was. As she remembered him to be.

Tears prickled her eyes before falling down on her cheeks and before she knew it she was hugged by him and found herself hugging him back immediately without second thoughts.

He was here. He was really here. He was alive. How could that be possible? She was maybe too young to understand but she saw the way he was. How screwed up he was. She remember being told he was dead by Quentin. She remember taking all his stuff and stocking them in his garage when they came back to his house. She remembers the funeral and her mother’s distress.

But here he was. Connor was alive and holding her tightly. She, on the other hand, was barely breathing and mostly hyperventilating against his shoulder as she cried all the tears she had stocked in her body.

Never in her life she thought she’d say this again.

“Coco?” She whispered against his shoulder and he held her tighter. Nuzzling against her neck and kissing it lightly.

“Hey lili.”

 

 

**~~~**

 

****


	9. Good Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks to all of you for the feedback, comments, kudos and hits! I’m so glad you like the story and I hope you’ll like this chapter :)

Through The Mist

 

  
Good Years

 

—

_Nothing in the world coils bring us down. Now we’re so high among the stars without a worry_

—

 

  
**Sunday, March 17 2019**

 

  
“I thought you had died.” Were the first words Felicity said to her brother after being done crying on his shoulder. She stepped aside and let him in.

“I know lili and I’m sorry but I will explain it all to you.” Connor entered with a baby in its crib and Felicity looked down at the beauty sleeping peacefully under her fluffy covers.

“I suppose this is Felicity.” She whispered and saw Connor nod in the corner of her eyes. “She’s pretty.”

“I heard you had one kid yourself?” Felicity looked up to see her twin smiling softly at her and his smile grow wilder when she nods.

“He was born on February seventeenth. And I called him Connor.” She informed her brother and saw tears form at the corner of his eyes.

He put the crib down and hugged her again.

“I have so many things to tell you Felicity.” He whispered as she felt his fingers tracing the lines of the tattoo at the base of her neck. “Nice tattoo lili.” He whispered and she chuckled. She leaned back and fetched the necklace she had had around her neck for now close to seventeen years. As soon as Connor saw it his jaw fell and this time he didn’t hold back the tears that now fell down freely on his cheeks.

“After you had left in that ambulance that night I was devastated. So much so that I barely spoke. And lord knows how much I speak.” The twins chuckled and felicity resumed her story, “I was torn apart and I didn’t know what to do. So Quentin, the man that took me with him after we thought you had died, he took me to our room and asked me to pack everything I wanted. I ended up taking every important item in our room, your teddy, your jersey, and the photo album you hid in your nightstand. And I found this. Your lucky necklace. This necklace had been my lifeline for so long, it helped me get through the day. Then I decided to get it tattooed on my back, and I added the phrase we always told each other. Remember?”

“All’s good lili.” Connor whispered, barely able to form any words due to the tightening feeling he had in his throat by listening to his sister’s tale.

“All’s good coco.” She answered and smiled. She put the necklace down and finished her story.

“I thought I’d never see you again. Mom and I were persuaded that we lost you that night. Noah has hit you so hard that I didn’t even recognize you when I went to shake you. But then Darhk told me to move away and Quentin helped me move all of the stuff I wanted to take. Then I met Sara and Laurel, and we have Barry too. I started getting back on my feet slowly while mom was doing the opposite. She was drowning and around the age of thirteen or fourteen Quentin had to take her to rehab. It was hard but I kept fighting and I managed to get my double License a few years later. Your sister is a physical AND psychological therapist. How cool is that.” Felicity smirked and her brother just chuckled softly. Not wanting to wake the baby sleeping at their feet.

“Alright, I’m kinda nervous. Damien doesn’t know I’m the one Paul talked about and I’m not supposed to be here but since I heard Noah had escaped I wanted to be there for you.” Connor smiled softly and Felicity nodded.

“I need to make mom sit before you get in. If I recognized you right away she will too and she needs to sit through this.” Felicity told her brother and took the crib before walking down the hall and into the living room.

“Felicity what took you so long!” Her mother walked toward her but Felicity knew it was just because Felicity held a baby.

“I was chatting with uhm, Timothy, and mom I need to show you something but you need to sit down.” Felicity told her mother and gave the baby to Paul who, just like everybody else, looked at her weirdly.

“What’s up Liss?” Sara asked, Laurel and Tommy day around the table while Thea and Roy just stood still. Oliver right beside them.

“Is everything alright Felicity?” Donna took Quentin’s hand while Paul took care of the wakening baby.

“Yeah you seem like you’ve cried, baby are you okay?” Oliver walked toward Felicity and wiped the now dried tears that had rolled down her cheeks without her noticing.

“I’m okay I just had a little emotional shock.” Felicity explained and saw Darhk raise his brows in worry.

“What does that mean Felicity?” Damien asked and sat on the chair next to Donna and Quentin.

“I’ll go get it for you.” Felicity simply said and walked back down the corridor to see her brother pacing around like a caged animal.

“It’s okay? I can go?” He asked, his tone filled with worry and impatience.

“I made them all sit but most importantly mom is sitting and Damien Darhk is there so. Just be careful.”

Connor nodded, “Don’t worry about Damien lili.”

It was Felicity’s turn to nod and they walked together to the living room.

As soon as her mother saw Connor her jaw dropped and tears immediately fell down her cheeks.

Everyone else just looked at the young man dubiously, not knowing who he was apart from Paul who looked at him with worry.

“What are you doing here?” Damien was the first to speak. Everyone else just stared at Connor and Felicity who stood still next to one another. The two looked a lot alike and Thea was the first one to point that out.

“Are you two like twins or something? Cause you look a lot like each other!” Roy nodded whereas the Lance sisters look like they’ve seen a ghost they never met.

“Is it-“ Sara started and laurel cut her before she finished her sentence.

“I think he is yeah.” The older Lance sister said and all of them looked at the young man from head to toe.

“I thought he was dead.” Quentin turned around to speak to Damien who was apparently too busy glaring at Connor.

Felicity noticed the tension in the room, especially between her brother and the police captain and stepped in front of her brother to explain what was happening.

“Everyone, most of you know about how my mother and I met Quentin , Laurel and Sara. Noah, my father was a very violent person. So after we saw my brother die we were welcomed by the Lance family and we thrived from there.” Felicity was barely down with her sentence that her mother took over.

“But here he is. My baby.” Donna couldn’t stand it anymore and got up to run toward her long lost son. “My sweet baby boy.” Donna cried while hugging her son, who started crying as well.

“I’m so happy to be here mom you don’t know how much I’ve missed you.” Connor held his mother as tightly as he could without breaking her ribs.

“This is, this is Connor as in Connor your brother?!” Oliver finally spoke, Felicity walked toward her man and kissed him softly.

“He’s the one yeah. The one I named our son after and the one that inspired the tattoo on my back. The one I lost and the one that, somehow, survived what our genitor did to him.” Felicity explained to Oliver but also to the people standing around him, Barry, Sara, Laurel, Thea and Roy.

“So now we kinda need to know how the hell this is possible.” Roy proposed and Felicity nodded.

“He was about to tell me when I suggested he just tells it to me and everyone else at the same time.” Felicity then took Oliver to the last available spot on the couch and sat him down before sitting on his laps, Connor sat by the fireplace so that everyone was facing him and waited for the whole family to settle to speak.

“Can I tell them the whole story?” Connor asked to Damien who nodded.

Felicity really didn’t understand this reationship the two of them have. She made a mental note to ask her brother about it later when he started speaking.

“I’m not going to tell the whole story because it’s useless and it hurts too much. After I was taken to the hospital I was in a pretty bad shape. I didn’t have my mother or my sister to hold my hand and I was stressed a the time. Damien was always there and he became pretty quickly my anchor during my time at the hospital. By in the second week, my heart stopped three times in two days. The doctors were so worried I wouldn’t make it. I was fragile and my face was completely unrecognizable. But after some time it started healing and it came back to normal apart from the broken bones I had under my face. The a week later they noticed that I hadn’t had any cardiac arrest so they decided to start the rebuilding process of my face. Damien here took an old photo of me and gave it to the Dr Washington who did approximatively four or five repair surgeries on my face before it came to this. I’m lucky I look like this, and I’m also lucky I was a kid and so I healed pretty good and pretty quickly. After that Damien came to me and he said for my own protection I needed to disappear because Noah was still after me and hired men from prison to hit on me and Felicity. So I faked my own death and went away to Canada where I rebuilt my entire life with the Diggle family. They protected me and acted as if I was one of their own. Everything changed when I saw a paper of Felicity in the local news about her being a successful therapist. I was so proud of her. I had already met Paul by then and convinced him to move closer for my studies since I’m an historian. So we moved here and then I learned about that dude Clarke and what he did to you. I saw red and started panicking and basically that’s how I forced Damien to make me come out of the shadows.” By the time Connor was done talking Felicity had the answer to a question she had been asking herself for more than half a year.

“I- i don’t know what to say I’m still in shock. I was persuaded you were dead.” Donna whispered and Felicity saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes. Felicity then felt the hands of her lover on her thighs and put her own above his.

“I think what Donna is trying to say is that her and Felicity are really happy to have you back in their lives and it’s probably going to take some time to adjust for each of us, especially Paul I think. But mostly Donna and Felicity. But we’re happy you’re here. I wish my brother would come back too.” Oliver said with a nod at the end and Connor smiled at the man he had yet to get to know.

“Thanks. I take it that you’re Felicity’s dream squad?” As soon as the words left Connor’s mouth, Felicity’s jaw was on the ground.

“What is that?” Roy laughed and Thea hit him in the ribs.

“I’m curious too.” Sara nodded and winked at Felicity’s twin.

“Don’t you dare say a word.” Felicity threatened her brother who thankfully nodded and raised his hands in defeat.

“You lied to me.” Paul finally talked and Felicity saw the look Connor made. He didn’t have a choice but she didn’t think Paul could understand that. “You fucking built a life with me and lied about everything! You know what I can’t deal with your shit right now.” Before Connor really had the chance to confront him, Paul barged outside the room and they heard the front door being slammed.

Not two seconds after Felicity heard Connor starting to cry on the baby monitor and got up to get him without noticing her brother had followed her with his own baby who, as well as baby Connor, started crying when Paul had slammed the door behind him.

She entered her son’s room and picked him up to make him stop crying while her brother had given the crying baby to their mother to be free to go to his sister.

“It’s all good coco don’t worry. It was just a door.” She whispered and kissed her son’s forehead. She noticed Connor groping at her breasts and sighed. “I fed you a few hours ago already kiddo!” She chuckled and sat on her chair and undid her shirt while preparing her son for breastfeeding.

As soon as her son found what he was looking for he started feeding himself while Felicity looked down in awe at the little baby.

“I’ve always adored watching women breastfeed. It’s such a pure and beautiful thing.” Connor whispered and Felicity looked up to see her brother leaning against the wall.

“How long have you been standing there Connor?” Felicity smiled and looked into her brother’s eyes. He smiled back and just shrugged. She still couldn’t believe he was there in front of her and very much alive.

Felicity had blamed her father for all those years for the pain he had brought to her and her mother. Now she still blamed him for everything she’s been through but her brother was back and her baby was okay. Michael was behind bars, which reminded Felicity she needed to ask him a question.

“It was you wasn’t it.” He understood immediately what she was talking about and shifted positions before walking closer to her, careful not to startle the baby falling asleep in her arms.

“You were the one who called the police that night.” Her voice was trembling as flashes of that night went through her mind. She waited for Connor to shake his head no or nod his head yes but instead he sighed and sat next to her on the armchair.

“After everything we’ve been through. After all that Noah did to us. I found you again in this newspaper as I explained earlier so I immediately moved in with Paul and then I observed you from afar. I knew you would recognize me and I didn’t have permission to break my witness protection contract so I stayed away. Until that day when I heard Michael the psycho boyfriend had finally gone crazy. I rushed to your house and I was there too late.” Connor let a sob escape and Felicity closed her eyes at the mention of that night.

  
_____

  
**Thursday, September 13 2018**

 

[Connor’s Point Of View]

 

  
Connor had never ran that fast in his entire life. He had talked to that blonde lady earlier telling him how Michael had gone crazy when he had learned that Felicity and Oliver were an item. He hadn’t found his way back to her yet he couldn’t lose her. He just couldn’t.

When he arrived at the house, the door was open. Connor felt the need to throw up but held back and ran inside. The closer he got the more the voice in the house became louder.

“You’re going to regret leaving me you fucking whore.” Connor could only think that that was Michael. And he kept insulting her.

“You’re going to miss this huh?! I’m the best thing that could happen to you Felicity don’t you see that?!” Michael panted. And that flipped Connor over the edge. He bathed in and threw himself at Michael who was over Felicity.

He threw him against the wall and hit him again and again until the man in front of him was down and unconscious. Connor turned around to see his sister half naked and started crying while pulling her clothes back on, his hands shaking.

“I’m so sorry lili. I should’ve been there to protect you.” He said through tears, his whole body was hurting to see his sister like that and being abused the way she was.

He didn’t lose any other minute and dialed 9-1-1 while checking if she was still breathing, which she thankfully was.

He waited to hear the sirens from the police and ambulance then ran off, no one could see him or else his cover would be blown up and he couldn’t risk that. But he sure as hell will make Michael pay for what he’s done to Felicity.

  
_____

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. That man was already on top of you when I arrived. I should’ve killed him.” Felicity saw anger in her bother’s eyes and took his hand in hers.

“I am happy you didn’t because if you had you’d be in prison and I couldn’t have hugged you and showed you your nephew.” Felicity smiled and Connor sighed with a smile of his own.

“I know but I was so mad.” Connor tried to explain but Felicity didn’t need him to. She knew the feeling all too well. She had the same toward Noah.

“It’s okay to be mad. I was mad at Noah for so many years because of what he’s done to you. I still am mad that he stole my brother, my childhood and our mother’s happiness. But now she’s better. She’s kind of with Quentin and even if it’s complicated she’s never been better.” Felicity saw that baby Connor was now sound asleep and got up then went to lay him on his bed. She gave him a soft kiss then repositioned her shirt correctly before moving back to where her brother was.

“Are you two okay?” Damien’s voice, even as soft as it was, startled Felicity.

“Don’t do that again.” Felicity brought a hand to her chest just above her heart and smiled at the old man.

“I’m sorry i didn’t mean to scare you Felicity.” Damien turned to Connor and raised his brow at the young man. “You told her didn’t you.”

Connor nodded and shrugged his shoulder as to say he didn’t really have a choice.

“I hope it’s okay I don’t want to put him in a bad position.” Felicity stopped the staring contest both men had started and found herself being stared at by two pair of eyes. “What?”

“What did he tell you exactly?” Damien asked with raised brows and Felicity told him about the night she was hurt and how Connor saved her.

“That’s- Okay I thought you told her something else.” Damien was about to leave when Felicity stopped him and pushed him back in her baby’s room.

“You two are not leaving until I know everything.” Felicity crossed her arms against her chest and tapped her foot waiting for the two men to decide how they were going to tell her what they were hiding.

“Okay Felicity,” Connor started and motioned for the chair she was in earlier.

“You might want to sit down.”


	10. Last Chapter

Through The Mist

 

  
Last Chapter

 

  
**Sunday, March 17 2019**

 

  
“You wanna repeat that again please?” Felicity sighed, frustrated. She had started pacing outside her son’s room five minutes ago while Damien and Connor watched her. She felt like crying.

“Your mother and I met when we were around twenty seven. She was already with your father when we met but it didn’t matter, we fell hard and fast. So we started seeing each other and soon she got pregnant. Noah was a brow haired grey eyed guy. When you two were born he immediately saw something was wrong and that’s when he discovered the truth. Your mother stayed because I myself had a wife and we couldn’t leave our other halves just yet. But then you grew up and Donna grew scared of the man she was living with. Scared to the point where she let him beat her up and terrorize you kids. I wish you’d known sooner but both your mother and I were scared for your lives with Noah in the picture.” When Darhk was some re explaining Felicity still didn’t feel right. She felt ill she needed to calm down.

“So you’re saying, that you’re my father and that Noah knowingly called us bastards and other names I’d rather not remember?” She saw Connor shift uncomfortably and squinted her eyes at him.

“Yes. And he hated my with everything he had in him.” Damien nodded and Felicity sighed.

“You know the moment he took you to that hospital didn’t you.” Felicity looked at her brother expectantly and saw him sigh.

“I did. But he told me it was better if you didn’t know yet. That it’d protect you. So I shut my mouth and did what I was told.” Connor told her and when she was about to argue his reasons for not trying to reach out or tell her about all of this Damien’s ringtone interrupted them and he excused himself before answering the call.

Felicity was left alone with her brother again and decided to go check on both little Connor and little Felicity in her son’s room before going back down with Connor. Their mother not letting him go while Oliver came closer to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

“Are you okay baby?” He asked and kissed her softly before moving her to the kitchen where hopefully no one would eavesdrop their conversation.

“It’s just I’ve got too much information in such little time and I feel like, so overwhelmed by all of this. I don’t know what to think.”

“Want to explain to me what I’ve missed? Then I can maybe, hopefully, help you a little.” He sat on the stool by the counter and pulled her between his legs, kissing her again before letting her explain what he’d missed and all of the craziness about her father being Damien Darhk.

When she was done explaining Oliver was dumbfounded and made some onomatopoeias before closing his mouth and nodding.

“That must be a lot to take in for you. Are you okay?” He asked and kissed her forehead before smiling down at her.

“It is a lot to take in, but with time i think I’ll be able to get used to it. I mean this father is much better than the one I thought I had.” She chuckled a little and Oliver shook his head with a smile.

“Yeah well I’m sure you’ll get along just fine. Damien seems like a nice guy.”

“He does.” She started kissing him and was about to deepen it when they were interrupted by Damien, Connor and Donna.

“Baby we need to talk.” Donna moved forward as Felicity didn’t even bother moving from her spot between her lover’s legs.

“What’s up?” Oliver asked and wanted to move but Felicity wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, not allowing him to move.

“I was just called by the State of Nevada telling me that Noah Kutler was intercepted two nights ago and went into a fight with a law officer who was forced to pull his gun and shoot. They called me to tell me Noah had died.” When Damien was done Felicity felt tears prickle her eyes and felt Oliver’s arms tighten around her.

“Is this true?” She asked, still not really believing what he just said. There was too much in too little time that she needed to process.

“It is true. Noah won’t make any more problems anymore.” Damien smiled at Felicity and she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“And no more problems from Michael too. Looks like you can finally live your live without any trouble in sight now Liss.” Laurel smiled as she entered and Felicity felt a sense of relief pass through her at the thought of a trouble free life.

“So that’s it? That easily? All my problems just vanished in what, six months?” Felicity still couldn’t believe it was over.

“It is. At least for everything Michael related.” Laurel smiled at her step sister and Damien moves forward.

“It is over with Noah as well. You won’t have to worry about him anymore. I promise Felicity.” Damien smiles warmly at her and Felicity held Oliver tightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“It’s all over.” She whispered and smiled again.

“It is.” Oliver whispered back in her ear and kissed her temple.

  
_____

Thanks for reading! I know this was short and I’m sorry for it! The epilogue will come up soon, happy holidays and happy New Year’s Eve to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Always glad to have you reading my fic, it’s a pleasure to write for you all! If you have any remark or comment to say, please feel free to put it under in the comment section, kudos are very appreciated as well.  
> __  
> For more: Instagram.com/overwatchinq


End file.
